A New Begining
by She-Cat
Summary: This was originally A New Life...This Is The Revised Story. Cattibrie and Drizzt have been seperated before the birth of their child. Will they be reunited?
1. Default Chapter

This Is A Revision of A New Life. I tried to make it better, hope I suceeded-- Enjoy!!

Disclaimer--The people and places in this fiction belong to R.A. Salvatore and Wizards Of the Coast. I'm just borrowing them. I'm making nothing and no infringement is meant…  


A New Begining

Chapter 1--A Time Of Peace

Wild and untamed, the tundras of Icewind Dale had a beauty all of its own. Right now thick tundra grass waved in the wind, but soon the harsh winter would come burying the tundra in snow and ice, making travel dangerous for even the hardiest traveler. The lone figure looking over the tundra knew that very well.

Drizzt Do'Urden stood on a hill overlooking the tundra, enjoying the unusually warm weather. He hadn't had much time to himself lately. He'd been busy with his patrols and helping guide caravans safely to Bryn Shander. The wind swirled his stark white hair and green cloak around him. He wore a blue tunic with a tan shirt and brown breeches. His scimitars were belted on his hips and his coal-black skin looked out of place with his pale hair. His unusual lavender eyes glittered eerily.

The crunching of boots in snow alerted him that someone was coming. He looked over his shoulder and saw a huge man, at least seven feet tall and well muscled, approaching. He wore a wolf skin cloak with tan breeches and short-sleeved tunic. He carried a war hammer on his shoulder. "Well met, I thought you'd be with Colson and Delly," Drizzt said.

Wulfgar stopped beside him. "Delly and Catti-brie are baking and Colson is helping," he grimaced.

Drizzt laughed, amethyst eyes sparkling. "Say no more, I'm well acquainted with Colson's idea of helping," he said.

"You'll learn even more when Catti-brie has your child," Wulfgar teased. He grinned when Drizzt flushed. He loved teasing the Drow about his impending fatherhood.

"Oh, shut up before I push you off the ledge," Drizzt grumbled.

Wulfgar just laughed. "You are good for each other. Every one can see that," he said. Suddenly serious, he laid a hand on Drizzt's shoulder. "She and I were not right for each other. We've both come to understand that." 

"Delly and Colson both adore you," Drizzt said.

"And I them, are you nervous about the child?" Wulfgar asked.

Drizzt sighed, looking out over the tundra again. "Yes," he admitted. 

"Everything will be fine, Colson can't wait to have a playmate. The cookies are probably done by now. Shall we go home? Colson will want to see her uncle," Wulfgar said.

"Very well," Drizzt agreed. He followed Wulfgar back to Lonelywood.

Lonelywood had changed since the two couples had settled there. It was no longer so small. There was even a dirt road leading through town. Slowly Ten Towns was losing its reputation as a haven for rogues. Both couples had moved there because they felt their children needed to grow up outside the Dwarven caverns. After a bit of blustering and grumbling Bruenor had agreed. The gruff Dwarf had insisted on having his folk build both dwellings because no one could build like a Dwarf, wisely they had given in.

Wulfgar and Delly's house was made of stone and had two floors. The yard was neat and well kept and Delly had a small herb garden where she grew cooking and healing herbs. The walk was lined with colorful flowers.

Arriving at Wulfgar's house where the women were they both kicked off their boots, laughing a bit. Delly would skin both of them if they tracked up the house.

"Gods, we've become domestic," Wulfgar grumbled as they went inside. 

Drizzt laughed. "Yes, we have," he agreed.

The interior of the house was modestly furnished with comfortable cushioned furniture and fur rugs on the floor. Needlework that Delly had done decorated the walls. 

"Mmmm, something smells good in here," Wulfgar said, taking a deep breath.

"Uncle Drizzt!! Daddy!!" an excited voice cried. Wulfgar and Delly's adopted daughter, Colson ran to greet them, eyes bright with excitement.

Drizzt had just enough time to brace himself as the blue eyed, black haired girl threw herself into his arms. "Hello, imp, have you behaved yourself today?" he asked.

"Yes, mamma and Aunt Cat and me baked cookies!! Are you going to stay for lunch?" Colson asked. "Hi daddy!!" 

"If your parents wish," Drizzt said.

"Of course we do," Wulfgar said.

They went to find their wives. Colson clung to Drizzt's hand as if he'd disappear.

Wulfgar smiled to himself. _Drizzt will be a wonderful father, even if he doesn't think so,_ he thought. They found Delly and Catti-brie in the front room discussing baby clothes.

Delly was lovely with brown hair and green eyes. She rose to greet her husband with a warm smile.

Colson released Drizzt and ran to her mother. "Can Uncle Drizzt and Aunt Cat stay for lunch? Daddy said it was all right," she said. 

"Of course it's all right," Delly said. She hugged Wulfgar when he came up to her and gave him a kiss.

"YAY!!!" Colson shouted.

The adults exchanged amused looks about the four year old's excitement over her head.

Drizzt gave Catti-brie a hug and quick kiss. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Catti-brie was every bit as beautiful as Delly with her auburn hair and dark blue eyes. Drizzt thought she was even more beautiful with her rounded stomach where their first child grew.

"I'm fine," Catti-brie said. She tugged gently on a lock off his waist-length white hair. "Ye need a trim, love."

"Later," Drizzt said

Catti-brie's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Why not now?" she asked. "Then Colson could help."

"Definitely not. I'd end up bald," Drizzt said with a mock shudder.

Catti-brie giggled. "Coward," she said playfully.

Delly stood. "I guess I'd better get started. Lunch won't be fancy, just bread and rabbit stew," she said.

"As long as Wulfgar had nothing to do with it. He can't boil water without burning it," Drizzt smirked.

"I resent that!" Wulfgar protested.

"No, you resemble it," Drizzt retorted.

Catti-brie stood up as well. "I 'm goin' to help Delly, children so play nice," she said and went into the kitchen… 

Hopefully people will like this new version…R/R please!!


	2. Home, Sweet Home

Chapter 2--Home, Sweet Home

After lunch Catti-brie helped Delly with the dishes then they said their good byes and left. Once they arrived they paused in front of the house. It was two stories and made of red stone. There were a lot of windows, to give light and fresh air, but each had a set of strong shutters to cover them in bad weather. 

There was a large wooden porch on front that overlooked Catti-brie's garden and in the back was a separate bathhouse as well as a sparring area. The garden was Catti-brie's pride and joy. She had spent a lot of time finding plants that were beautiful, but still hearty enough to handle the cold and she had done well at it.

Stone benches were placed about and in the center was a huge tree that gave shade. A waterfall tumbled into a pool that's bottom was decorated with colorful stones and water plants. Brightly colored fish swam about in the clear water and water lilies floated on top.

"It is beautiful. Isn't it?" Catti-brie said softly.

"Yes, they did a good job," Drizzt said. A cold gush of air rushed past them, making Catti-brie shiver. "Let's go inside," Drizzt suggested.

Catti-brie nodded and they went in. The house was different inside. The living room had a large window overlooking the garden and a fireplace. Fur rugs covered the floor. Comfortably cushioned furniture was arranged about the room and a portrait painted on their wedding day hung over the fireplace.

Drizzt helped her take off her cloak and went to hang them up.

Catti-brie walked over in front of the fireplace and gazed up at the portrait. It had been a beautiful ceremony with many people attending. It had been the happiest day of her life. Danica and Delly had stood up with her. Danica's husband, Cadderly, had performed the service and Wulfgar and Bruenor had stood up with Drizzt. It had been held in the cathedral Cadderly had built--the Spirit Soaring.

Drizzt came up behind her and put his arms around her and she leaned against him. "Do you want me to start a fire?" he asked.

"I think I'm enjoyin' this to much," Catti-brie said with a contented sigh. She looked back to the portrait. "I was lucky that most women were to busy lookin' at yer black skin to see how handsome ye are," she teased. "Oh!" she gasped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Drizzt asked.

Catti-brie took his hand and placed it on her rounded stomach. "Wait," she said.

Something thudded against Drizzt's palm and he smiled. "She's kicking again," he said.

"He," Catti-brie retorted pertly.

Drizzt laughed. "We'll see," he said.

"That we will, in five months, I can hardly wait to hold our son," Catti-brie said.

"You mean our daughter," Drizzt teased.

"Nope, it'll be a boy with his father's beautiful purple eyes," Catti-brie said firmly.

"It will be a girl as lovely as her mother," Drizzt said just as sternly. 

They both laughed at their game then Drizzt released her to kindle a fire to warm the room. Catti-brie sat down in a chair in front of the fireplace with a sigh. "When do ye have to go to Bryn Shander to give yer report?" she asked.

Drizzt sighed. "Tomorrow, I'll have to leave early," he said.

"I'll miss ye," Catti-brie said.

"It will only be a couple days," Drizzt said.

"I know, but I still will miss ye," Catti-brie said.

Early the next morning Drizzt gathered his gear and got ready to go. Catti-brie got up to see him off and fixed a hot breakfast. 

Drizzt paused at the door to kiss her good bye. "I'll see you in a couple days, I love you," he said.

"Be careful, Drizzt and I love ye too," Catti-brie said.

Drizzt left and closed the door. Catti-brie watched from the window until her husband was out of sight then sighed and went upstairs to try to get some more sleep….

  
Off to Bryn Shander…R/R please.


	3. Bryn Shander

Thanks to my reviewers, I will continue--don't worry…. Sorry kitten--Colson is a girl. I checked to be sure--col means not-- translates into not son or daughter according to the book. It's on page 190 of Sea Of Swords…. here's more.

Chapter 3-- Bryn Shander 

Kel, the stable master, looked up and smiled when Drizzt entered the stable. "Morning Drizzt, Rogue's fed and ready to go," he said.

"Thanks, Kel," Drizzt said. He let Rogue out of the stall. The bay stallion followed him from the stable though it wore no bridle or saddle. He mounted and urged the horse forward. 

Drizzt had bought the horse from a cruel and abusive master. The graceful stallion had been half starved and brutally whipped. It had taken some time, but Drizzt had won his trust. The stallion refused to allow anyone on his back but him. Once they were out of town Drizzt urged Rogue to a gallop. They arrived in Bryn Shander an hour before midday. Drizzt left Rogue at the stable and headed for the Cassius' house to inform him that he had arrived and find out when the council would meet.

Many people still stared as Drizzt, but he shrugged them off with a smile. He never hid his heritage anymore. They would accept him or not. It didn't really matter. Most people in Ten-Towns accepted him now. A ball rolled to a stop at his feet. Drizzt picked it up and glanced around.

A small boy, the ball's owner, stopped and stared at him. Drizzt smiled and tossed the ball gently to him. The boy caught it, smiled then rushed off. Drizzt continued walking. He had to pass through the market to reach Cassius' home. It was very busy since it was the peak of the trade season. It took awhile to get through the crowds, Bryn Shander had grown even faster then Lonelywood.

Merchants that knew him called out greetings and Drizzt paused to speak with them briefly. Finally he reached his destination He knocked on the door. 

A servant girl opened it. "Welcome Ranger Do'Urden, Elderman Cassius has been expecting you, please follow me," she said. She led him to the study. The door was open and she waved him in.

Cassius stood and stepped from behind his desk to shake hands. "Welcome, Ranger Do'Urden, you made it safely I see," he said.

"Yes, when will the council meet?" Drizzt asked.

Cassius laughed. "Always to the point, well, the meeting has been delayed until tomorrow afternoon. I am having a small gathering tonight, semi-formal and I would like you to attend," he said.

Drizzt bit back a sigh. He hated formal parties. "Of course, I will attend he said politely.

"Good, it will start at eight this evening, I will see you then," Cassius said. It was clearly a dismissal.

Drizzt left the house and headed up the street to The Red Dragon Inn where he stayed when he was here. He went inside and walked up to the bar.

There were only a handful of people in the common room this time of the day. They watched Drizzt as he came in and walked pass.

The inn's owner smiled broadly when he spotted him. "Welcome Drizzt, it's good to see you!" he said.

Drizzt sat down at the bar. "Hello Lars, how is your family?" he asked.

"Quite well and yours?" Lars asked.

"Catti-brie is fine," Drizzt said.

Lars set a goblet of wine in front of Drizzt. "Your things are in your room," he said. "Care for lunch? We have beef ribs."

"That sounds good," Drizzt said.

"It'll be up directly," Lars promised.

Drizzt sipped at the goblet of fine wine while he waited. He wondered whom the gathering was for. Cassius only had them when he was trying to impress someone. _Probably some merchant who he wants to get into a trade agreement with Ten Towns, going to be a long, boring night, _he thought.

**That Evening**

The room was gaudily decorated and overly crowded and it reeked of perfume worn by the women and even some of the men. It was noisy with everyone talking loudly and at once. It was also hot, thanks to the huge fire in the fireplace.

Drizzt looked around the crowded room and stifled a yawn. _I was right-- the evening is boring and long, _he thought. He had changed into better clothes for the meeting, which made it even worse. He hated fancy clothes. 

A servant paused to offer him a drink from the tray she carried. Drizzt refused politely and she moved on. Loud laughter drew his attention to the left where a man in gaudy blue and yellow clothes was talking to a woman with her breasts all, but exposed in the low cut orange gown she wore. Drizzt shook his head. _Hope that nothing falls out, how did she get into that? _he wondered.

Just then Cassius walked up to him with a dark haired, dark eyed man. "There you are Drizzt, I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is Adain, a merchant from Luskan who is thinking about moving here to open his business, Adain, this is Drizzt Do"Urden, our town's ranger and border guardian," he said.

"Well met," Drizzt said politely, shaking the man's hand.

"I've heard many things about you, I'm sure that most were exaggerations," Adain said, shaking briefly. His eyes moved over Drizzt like he was a piece of livestock he was considering buying.

At that moment Drizzt didn't like or trust him though he wasn't sure why, but he trusted his instincts…

Thanks again to my reviewers, please R/R!!! This is my first Drizzt and Catti-brie fiction.


	4. Interrogations

I guess it's Happy Thanksgiving now!!

Chapter 4--Interrogations 

Adain smiled thinly. "I see you are married, Ranger Do'Urden, I would love to meet the lady," he said. "If you would do me the honor."

"I'm afraid Catti-brie didn't accompany me, I had no idea there would be a gathering," Drizzt said. He was uncomfortably aware that other guests have drifted over to listen to the conversation.

"A pity, I would have loved to met the adopted daughter of the dwarves King Bruenor Battlehammer," Adain said. He took another goblet of wine from a passing servant's tray. "So is it true that Drow cut out the heart of their victims and eat it?"

Anyone that knew Drizzt well that saw the dangerous sparks in his eyes would have known how close he was to losing his temper, but Adain didn't know. "I have heard that they do that to all slain enemies even the children. Have you done it?" he asked.

Drizzt's jaw was clenched so tight that it hurt as he fought to keep control of himself, punching the merchant would certainly not help his reputation --no matter how much he deserved it. 

Cassius evidently realized that trouble was brewing because he looked worried, but he obviously wasn't sure how to break the tension.

Finally Drizzt got his temper under control. "I'm sorry, but I do not discuss such things, especially at a formal gathering," he said.

"I never thought that a savage Drow would know civilized manners," Adain said. "How very intriguing."

Drizzt was sure that people could hear his teeth grind. He had an urge to shove the merchant's head into the punchbowl and hold him under until he passed out.

"So why are you on the surface? I have heard sunlight is uncomfortable for your sort?" Adain asked.

"To be blunt that is none of your business, if you'll excuse me," Drizzt said. Turning on his heel, he walked away from him.

Cassius excused himself and followed. "Please Ranger Do'Urden, he is wealthy and well connected. We need merchants like him," he said.

"Don't fret, Cassius, I'm not going to do anything to alienate him, but I dislike his rudeness," Drizzt said. "If he is wise he will stay away from me."

"Thank you, now please excuse me," Cassius said and hurried off to rejoin his guests.

Drizzt found a chair in an out of the way corner and sat down. He was getting a headache. He closed his eyes. After a minute he sensed someone standing in front of him and opened his eyes again.

A young man with black hair and green eyes stood in front of him. "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir. I just wanted to apologize for my father's rudeness and to say that you handled it admirably well," he said. He bowed. "I'm Arian, Adain is my father."

"I trust you all ready know who I am," Drizzt said.

"Oh yes, sir, I've heard a lot about you and it is an honor to meet you at last," Arian said. "Umm, may I sit down?" 

"Of course," Drizzt said.

"Thank you," Arian said and sat. "I actually wanted to ask you something as well as apologize for my father. Would you be interested in taking an apprentice?"

Drizzt was caught off-guard. He stared at him for a long moment.

"I-I'm sorry, it wasn't polite of me to ask right now. If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you to your thoughts," Arian said and started to rise.

Drizzt stopped him. "It's all right, but why would you want to be my apprentice? Aren't you going to learn your father's trade?" he asked.

"I have been, but I don't want to be a merchant. I hate it, but he says I have to be because I'm his son. I want to do something more then cart goods and count money. I would be a good apprentice, sir, I've only had the basics in sword training, but I'm willing to work hard, honestly,' Arian said.

Drizzt studied him. "How old are you, Arian?" he asked.

"I'm eighteen, nearly nineteen. Will you train me, please?" Arian asked.

Drizzt considered. It was obvious the young man was serious and he was an adult by Human laws. He made his decision. "I'll train you," he said.

"Thank you, thank you so much, sir!" Arian said. His face lit up.

"Be warned that I'm very strict and I won't take excuses. I'm leaving tomorrow after the council meeting," Drizzt said. "You'll need to be ready to go by then."

"That won't be any trouble. Father and I are attending it also, I'll be ready," Arian vowed and hurried off.

Watching him go, Drizzt hoped he hadn't made a mistake…..

Well, that's it--sorry for the short chapters, but this way I update faster!! R/R please!!


	5. The Council Meets

Chapter 5--The Council Meets

At midday Drizzt went to the council house for the meeting to find a very angry merchant waiting for him. "Good day, Adain," he said, bracing himself.

"You have no right to offer to take my son as an apprentice, I have forbidden him to do this and I demand you respect my wishes!" Adain shouted. He stepped in front of Drizzt.

Drizzt decided he was not going to let the merchant goal him into an argument, no matter what. He stepped around him. "Excuse me," he said and went into the council house.

Adain was left to fume in rage. _You'll pay for this Drow, I promise you that, _he thought then followed him inside. He sat down, giving Drizzt an icy look.

Drizzt felt the angry look, but he ignored it and continued his conversation with Martel, Termalaine's councilman.

One by one the other members drifted in and took their places. Cassius was the last to arrive and took his place at the head of the table. Cassius was no longer a council member; another had taken that post. Cassius ran the meeting and kept order during it. "I now call this meeting to order, welcome to our guests, Ranger Do'Urden and Master Alain," he said. "Spokesman Kemp, you may open the meeting with your proposal."

Kemp stood and began to talk "I feel that we need more space for travelers to stay and I believe the way to do so is to have inns in all the towns not just in Bryn Shander," he said. "This way all towns would receive extra income, not just Bryn Shander. It is only fair."

Lindon, Bryn Shander's councilman nodded thoughtfully. "That is a good idea, all the towns would benefit," he said.

The spokesman from Breman, Jerin joined the talk. "I also agree with Spokesman Kemp, this would indeed be good for all the towns," he said.

Cassius nodded. "We shall vote, all in favor say aye, all not in favor say nay," he said. The motion passed unanimously. "Very well, it will be done. Is there any other business?" he asked.

Martel stood. "I also have a proposition. I feel that with the increase of visitors and new population that more rangers are needed to patrol our borders. No insult intended to you, Ranger Do'Urden, you have done well, but I believe it would be easier on you. Perhaps you would also agree to train them. They may as well learn from the best," he said. He looked at Drizzt for an opinion.

"I have to agree with Spokesman Martel, I cannot be everywhere, extra rangers would make the dale more secure and I would train them," Drizzt said.

"We shall vote--Aye or nay?" Cassius asked.

Everyone said aye, except for Kemp so the motion passed.

"Anyone have any other requests?" Cassius asked. No one spoke. "Done then, Ranger Do'Urden, your report?"

"The roads are in fine shape, but the problem is yetis. They are more numerous and more vicious then usual. I would suggest that guards are assigned to escort caravans into and out of the dale for safety's sake," Drizzt said.

"Can you not handle them?" Kemp asked snidely. "You are supposedly a skilled warrior. That is after all what you are supposed to do."

"Not when I'm outnumbered ten to one and we certainly don't want any lives lost," Drizzt said, ignoring the sarcasm.

The council voted and the motion was passed. "Is there any other business?" Cassius asked. "Now Master Adain, do you wish to speak?"

"I do, I have decided to move my shops to Bryn Shander, I feel this town will grow and so will my business," Adain said.

"We are pleased to welcome you, if there is no more then this meeting is adjourned," Cassias said. No one disagreed so the meeting ended.

Drizzt left to find Arian waiting for him. "I'm ready to go, all I need to do is get my horse," he said.

Drizzt led Rogue out of the stable and mounted.

"Where's his tack?" Arian asked.

"A horse doesn't need tack, you'll learn why soon enough," Drizzt said.

Ten minutes later they were riding out of the city towards Lonelywood.... 

There--what do you all think? R/R!!!


	6. Tundra Trouble

This story will be finished!! Hope you all like the revision!!! 

Chapter 6--Tundra Trouble

Arian was glad to be out of the city and out of his father's reach. He glanced over at his new mentor, noting he had pulled up the cowl of his cloak. "Are you all right, sir? He asked.

"I'm fine, the sun is just to bright, that's all," Drizzt replied. "And one thing, don't call me sir, I have a name and you can use it."

"Yes s--I mean Drizzt," Arian said.

Drizzt chuckled softly.

"What? What's the matter?" Arian asked.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that's the first time anyone has said my name right on the first try, it's not common," Drizzt said.

Arian laughed. "That must be frustrating!" he said.

Drizzt froze suddenly. "Arian, get out your weapon--QUICK!!!" he hissed.

Arian's mirth died in his throat and he grabbed for his sword. His horse whinnied and reared as a huge creature reared up in front of it. It was a yeti! The bear like creature was still clad in its summer coat of brown fur that would turn white in the winter, which was why it could hide so well in either season.

The beast lashed out with its claws faster then Arian could blink, ripping out the horse's throat. It screamed once and fell. Arian managed to jump clear, but he slipped and fell. The yeti let out a victorious roar and lunged, only to stop short when something landed on its back.

Arian was sure his mentor would be torn apart, but then he realized that the Drow knew exactly what he was doing. The yeti couldn't reach behind its back far enough to get a hold of him.

Drizzt held on with one hand then plunged Twinkle into the beast's back with all his strength. It screamed horribly then crashed to the ground--dead. Drizzt was flung off and went tumbling. 

Arian hurried to the Drow's side as he picked himself up. "Are you hurt?" he asked then he realized Drizzt was laughing. "I don't see anything funny! You could have been killed!!"

Drizzt just laughed harder. "But I wasn't--damned beasts. They are getting to be a nuisance," he said. "Bruenor, Wulfgar and I may have to go on a yeti hunt and try to get them thinned out a bit." He studied Arian, suddenly serious. "The risk of being killed is the hazard of a warrior's or a ranger's life. If you don't want to be killed then this isn't the life you want to lead and you should not follow this course. You should return to your father."

Arian frowned thoughtfully then shook his head. "No. I don't want to go back, I'm staying," he said and went to get his things off his slain horse. They doubled up on Rogue and continued on to Lonelywood.

They arrived just before dusk. They dropped Rogue off at the stable then walked towards the house. Arian was a little nervous. "Are you sure this will be all right with your wife?" he asked. "I don't want to start trouble."

"She'll yell at me if it isn't, not you--but I'm sure it will be fine," Drizzt said. They came to the house and Drizzt opened the door and they went inside. "Catti-brie?!" I'm back!" Drizzt called.

Catti-brie hurried into the kitchen and flung her arms around him in an exuberant hug. "I missed ye," she said.

"I missed you too," Drizzt said, hugging her back before they parted. "Catti-brie, this is my new apprentice Arian."

"Pleased to meet you, my lady," Arian said and bowed.

"Me pleasure as well," Catti-brie said.

**Meanwhile**

Alain stormed into the inn and stalked up to his room. He began packing his clothes. He was still seething over his son's betrayal and the Drow's refusal to do, as he had demanded. _I have powerful contacts, Drow. You'll rue the day you defied me, _he thought. ….

The plot thickens!! Muhahahahaha!! R/R please!!


	7. Settling In

Chapter 7--Settling In

Catti-brie showed Arian to the guest room. "Dinner will be ready soon. We'll eat when the others arrive," she said.

"Thank you, Lady Do'Urden," Arian said.

Catti-brie laughed. "Just Catti-brie will do, my husband and I care little for formalities," she said. "Someone will come get ye when it's time to eat." She left.

Arian looked around the comfortable room and grinned. _I think I'm going to like it here,_ he thought. He hurried to clean up and change before it was time to eat.

Two hours later Drizzt came up and got him then led him to the dining room. It was crowded and a bit noisy. Introductions were quickly made and greetings exchanged then everyone sat down.

Arian was a bit nervous at first, but everyone was very kind and made him feel welcome among them. Drizzt filled everyone in on the council meeting.

"Having other trained rangers about was a wise suggestion," Delly remarked. "It will be a lot of help."

"To bad ye have to train them, eh Drow?" Bruenor snorted. 

Drizzt just sighed. "Not much choice in that," he said.

"Don't you want to train them?" Arian asked without thinking then blushed as he realized it was probably was none of his business.

"I never thought of myself as much of a mentor, I really haven't trained many people," Drizzt shrugged.

"You trained me, you can train others," Wulfgar said. "You underestimate your skills."

"All I can do is try," Drizzt said. He turned to Bruenor. "The yetis are getting even more numerous and hostile. I thought maybe you, Wulfgar and I could go on a hunt and thin them out some," he said.

"Sounds good, Meself, I could use a good hunt," Bruenor said.

"I'm in too," Wulfgar said.

"What about me?" Arian asked.

"You aren't going, at least not this time," Drizzt said.

"But why not?" Arian asked, disappointed.

"Because you're a novice fighter yet and I don't think it would be wise to take you. You can go when you've had some proper training--not before," Drizzt said.

Arian slumped. "Yes, Drizzt," he said.

Drizzt shook his head. "Be patient, to become a warrior takes time," he said.

Arian hated to admit it, but he knew the Drow was right. He wasn't skilled enough to join them yet.

Dinner ended and after a couple hours of just talking everyone left. 

Drizzt and Catti-brie went to their room and settled down to sleep. Catti-brie laid her head on Drizzt's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Always the guardian, I love ye, me dark warrior," she said. She fell asleep. Eventually Drizzt did too--confident he was right where he belonged.

Arian jerked awake when someone pounded on his door and nearly fell out of bed. He managed to stumble to the door and open it. 

"Good morning, get dressed and come down to eat then we'll get started," Drizzt said. He headed off down the hall.

Arian grumbled to himself as he got dressed then paused to look out the window. The sun had just risen! Muttering under his breath, he left the room.

Drizzt watched him as Arian sat down at the table still bleary-eyed and more then half asleep. Drizzt sat down across from him. "Better eat something, you have a long day ahead of you," he said.

Arian filled his plate and began to eat. "Where's Catti-brie?" he asked.

"Still asleep, why?" Drizzt asked.

"I wanted to thank her for breakfast," Arian explained.

"She didn't cook this, I did," Drizzt said casually.

"You cook?" Arian asked, surprised.

"Yes and so will you eventually," Drizzt shrugged.

After breakfast they went out to the sparring field. Drizzt gestured to it. "Laps around the field," Drizzt ordered.

"How many?" Arian asked.

Drizzt shrugged. "I'll tell you when you can stop," he said.

Arian started the laps. He had a feeling that Drizzt had told the truth about being a hard trainer……

Sorry the lack of action in this one, but it will pick up soon----R/R and let me know what you think of this---R/R Please!!!


	8. A Lesson

Chapter 8--A Lesson

Drizzt let Arian run laps until he could see the young Human was tiring. "That's enough, Arian!" he called.

Arian stopped in front of Drizzt and hunched over panting. "What do we do next?" he gasped.

"You get cleaned up and we have our next lesson tomorrow morning," Drizzt said casually.

"But you said it would be a long day!" Arian protested. "What about some sword play?"

"A warrior needs endurance as well as skill, we've started on the first and the second will come in time," Drizzt said. 

"What about strength?" Arian asked as Drizzt started to walk off.

"Ask Wulfgar about the importance of strength," Drizzt said and kept going.

Arian stared after the Drow until he was out of sight. Arian considered his new mentor's words as he got cleaned up and changed clothes. He decided to do what he'd said. Arian went next door and knocked.

"Uncle Drizzt!!!" Colson cried as she opened the door. "Oh, hello."

"Hello, Colson, may I speak to Wulfgar?" Arian asked.

"I'll get him, you can come in," Colson said. She closed the door after Arian was inside. "Wait right here." She raced off.

Soon Wulfgar entered the room. "Hello, Arian, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Drizzt told me to ask you about strength's importance," Arian said.

Wulfgar laughed heartily. "Sit down and I'll tell you," he said.

Arian was curious now, he sat down and waited.

Wulfgar sat down and started to tell Arian everything.

"You were part of the barbarian horde that attacked this place?" Arian asked.

"Yes, Bruenor spared my life in return for five years and a day of servitude. I grew to respect even like him. One day he took me to someone who was to train me. That someone was Drizzt, I wasn't pleased, to me Drow were dogs without true courage or warrior's hearts that used magic," Wulfgar said. "I learned better, in less then two minutes I was sprawled in the dust at his feet, weaponless. He taught me much, but always treated me with the utmost respect. He is my mentor, my friend and as far as I'm concerned my brother. He'll teach you well if you listen. As for your question, without skill strength does no good. A strong man that has no skill will lose to one not so strong but more skilled," Wulfgar said.

Arian considered Wulfgar's words for a long moment then stood. "I understand now, thank you for your time, Wulfgar," he said and left.

Drizzt looked up when his new student entered the kitchen. "So did Wulfgar answer your question?" he asked.

"Yes, so what are we doing now?" Arian asked.

"You may do what you wish, I must walk my wife to the midwife so she may check on the progress of the baby," Drizzt said.

Catti-brie entered the kitchen. "I'm ready to go now, Drizzt," she said.

Drizzt stood and helped his wife put on her cloak before putting on his own. They walked arm and arm out of the house, leaving Arian alone. 

Liana, the midwife, ushered them into the house when she answered Drizzt's knock. "You wait here, Master Do'Urden, come into the other room with me, Lady Do'Urden and we'll make sure this little one is doing well," she said. She hurried Catti-brie into the other room. "So how are you feeling, dear?" Liana asked.

"Fine," Catti-brie said.

"Not sick in the mornings anymore?" Liana asked.

"No, I haven't been sick for a month," Catti-brie said.

"That's very good, been drinking lots of milk like I told you?" Liana asked.

"Oh, yes, Drizzt makes very sure of that," Catti-brie said laughing. "But that's all right. I kind of like it when he pampers me."

Liana carefully examined her before nodding. "You look fine, come back at this time next month, all right?" she asked.

"Of course," Catti-brie said. After they said their goodbyes they strolled off up the street, enjoying the unusually warm day…

Hope that was okay all!!! R/R please!!


	9. An Invitation From Lady Alustriel

Chapter 9--An Invitation From Lady Alustriel

When Catti-brie and Drizzt returned Arian was sitting at the kitchen table. "A message came for you while you were gone, it's right there," he said.

Catti-brie picked up the scroll and read it. "We're invited to a party in Silverymoon in two weeks!! I wonder if father and Delly got one too," she said.

"I'm sure they did, but--" Drizzt began. He didn't get to finish.

Catti-brie pointed at him. ""Suren we're goin' Drizzt Do'Urden and don't ye be trying to say different. If I havin' too I'm havin' Wulfgar tie ye hand and foot and carry yer arse," she warned. 

Drizzt wisely decided to back down. "Yes dear," he said meekly.

Catti-brie smiled. She understood what was going on. "We won't have to walk, Drizzt. She's sending her fiery chariot for us," she said.

Drizzt made a face. "From what I heard from Bruenor those things aren't exactly safe," he pointed out.

"Father didn't know how to drive and besides according to this Alustriel improved the spell. There's room for eight, including a driver, plus it's spelled so no one can fall out," Catti-brie said. She handed Drizzt the scroll. "It's yer turn to cook today, I'll be in the living room. Call me when it's ready." She left the room.

Drizzt felt his hands tingle when he held the scroll, telling him it was magic. "We accept your invitation and gladly, my Lady," he said aloud. The words appeared on the scroll then it disappeared. "Magic," he muttered. He began to gather things to fix lunch

"You know the High Lady of Silverymoon? I've been to the city, but I've never met her," Arian said.

"You'll get to soon, since you're going with us," Drizzt said casually.

"But I wasn't invited! I don't want to trespass!" Arian protested.

"Lady Alustriel is a very gracious woman. You'll be as welcome as us,' Drizzt said. He went to work. Just then someone knocked on the kitchen door. "Will you get that please? My hands are full," he said.

Arian opened the door to reveal a Halfling. He stood just over three feet from his hairy feet to the curly brown hair on his head. He wore a green tunic, red cloak and brown breeches. "Yes?" Arian asked.

"You must be the apprentice Bruenor told me about, I'm Regis, a good friend of the family," the Halfling said. He offered his hand.

Arian shook hands, startled by the Halfling's strength. He was more muscular then the Halflings he'd seen and leaner too. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Arian," he said.

"If you two are done would you close the door?" Drizzt called.

Arian flushed. "Sorry, Drizzt," he said. He moved aside so the Halfling could enter then closed the door behind him.

"Good afternoon, Drizzt, how are you and Catti-brie?" Regis asked cheerfully.

"Fine, would you like to join us for lunch?" Drizzt asked.

"Of course, you know I never pass up a chance to sample your cooking," Regis laughed.

"So when did you get back and how did your trading go?" Drizzt asked.

"Last evening and it went very well, I earned twice what I was expecting," Regis said.

"Good, Catti-brie is in the living room if you want to join her," Drizzt said.

"I believe I will," Regis said and sauntered into the other room.

Drizzt just shook his head and smiled then began making extra food. He'd need it with Regis eating with them.

After four helpings Regis pushed back his chair and leaned back contentedly. "Delicious, Drizzt, you improve each time," he said. "Bruenor said you, Wulfgar and he were talking about going on a yeti hunt."

"Tomorrow, if they're agreeable," Drizzt said.

"Could you use an extra pair of hands?" Regis asked.

"You're welcome to join us," Drizzt said.

"I'll come to, I can cover ye with me bow," Catti-brie said.

"Not this time," Drizzt said.

Catti-brie scowled at him then tossed her napkin down on her plate. "I'm goin' upstairs," she announced and left the room.

"Uh, oh, mistake, Drizzt, she wasn't pleased," Regis said. "You'd better go after her."

Drizzt sighed. "If I'm not back in ten minutes run for help, Regis," he said. He stood up and followed her……

"There's going to be major fireworks!!! Don't you all agree? R/R please! Plot Bunnies are Hungry!!!!


	10. Lover's Spat

Let the fireworks Commence!! Thanks to those who reviewed!! Sorry this took so long

Chapter 10--Lover's Spat

The bedroom door was closed when Drizzt reached it. He steeled himself and pushed the door open. He allowed his dark vision to kick in and looked around. She was near the dresser. Suddenly he ducked as something came flying at him. 

The water pitcher missed and hit the doorframe and shattered, showering him with bits of porcelain and water. The washbasin was next to be thrown, but Drizzt didn't manage to get completely out of its path. He winced as the basin grazed his forehead then shattered on the floor then a candle was lit. "Ouch! Iblith!" Drizzt hissed, squinting until his eyes adjusted. When they did he saw Catti-brie glaring at him.

"I'm not for needing yer protection, Drizzt Do'Urden! I'm as much a warrior as ye are and I'm not for bein' coddled!!" Catti-brie growled. "Ye think I'm not worthy to watch yer arse?"

"You're welcome to watch my arse anytime you want too, there's no one I'd rather have do so," Drizzt said. "Catti, I know you're a warrior, but you're also a mother to be. You know how dangerous yetis are and if one reared up to close for you to use your bow and we couldn't get to you it'd kill you."

"I'd have Cutter," Catti-brie said.

"You aren't very mobile now, you know that. Please love, I would die if I lost you or our child," Drizzt said softly.

Catti-brie opened her mouth then closed it. "Oh damn ye, damn ye for bein' right…. I'll stay, but I still don't like it and ye better return to me," she said fiercely. Concern filled her eyes suddenly. "Ye're head's bleeding!" 

"Of course it is, you hit me with the wash basin," Drizzt grumbled. "If anyone needs protecting around here it's me."

"I'm sorry, we'd better go downstairs so I can tend it," Catti-brie said. She led the way down to the kitchen. "Sit down," she said and went to get water and a cloth.

"Are you all right?" Regis said.

"I will be," Drizzt said.

"So did you come to an agreement?" Regis asked.

"More or less," Drizzt said.

Catti-brie returned to Drizzt's side and began to clean the cut. "We'll be needing a new wash basin and pitcher though. I'll buy one later," she said.

Drizzt winced. "Just as long as you promise not to throw them at me again," he grumbled.

Regis laughed and Arian started laughing too.

Drizzt glared. "I don't see anything funny and stifle it, apprentice or you'll be running laps around that field until your eyes cross," he warned.

"I should go and tell Bruenor when the hunt begins, will we meet in the usual place?" Regis asked, still chuckling.

Drizzt nodded in agreement and Regis said his goodbyes to Catti-brie and left.

Arian excused himself and retreated upstairs, still laughing as well.

Late that evening Catti-brie laid close to her husband listening to him breath. She wondered why she felt this horrible foreboding. 

Wulfgar arrived early the next morning along with Colson and Delly. "Morning Catti, Colson and I thought we'd come over and keep you company. I hope that's all right," Delly said.

"You're company is always welcome, Delly," Catti-brie said with a smile. She and Delly had become close friends.

Drizzt gathered his gear and he and Wulfgar were ready to leave. Wulfgar kissed Delly and Colson goodbye. Catti-brie kissed Drizzt fiercely, they were both panting for breath when she released him. "Remember what I said last night, make sure ye return to me or else," she warned.

"As you say, commander," Drizzt said. He and Wulfgar left.

"They'll be fine, Catti. They've hunted yetis many times," Delly said.

Catti-brie was still worried, but she managed to smile back at her. "It's the yetis we should worry about when they start hunting," she said. Both of them laughed, but Catti-brie couldn't banish her concern.

**Meanwhile**

Regis and Bruenor were waiting at the usual spot when they arrived. The red bearded, red haired Dwarf glared at them, gray eyes annoyed. "Bout time ye got here, were ye catchin' up on yer beauty sleep or something?" he grumbled.

"Sorry, my friend, shall we begin the hunt?" Drizzt said, eyes gleaming.

"Aye, same wager as usual, the one with the fewest kills buys the evening drinks in the tavern. Let's kill some yetis," Bruenor said and they headed out…..

Whew, I never realized how hard it could be to write this bunch. How am I doing? R/R please!!!!


	11. Hidden Danger

I'm sorry, I know it's been awhile--but I had major writer's block!!!

Chapter 11--Hidden Danger

They entered the open tundra where the yetis were known to hunt and began stalking. Three hours passed without one attack. "Where are the durned things?!" Bruenor grumbled.

"They heard we were coming and knowing their doom they fled from our wrath," Wulfgar joked.

Drizzt laughed. "Any beast with sense keeps its head safely hidden with Bruenor around. Perhaps if we sent him away they'd show themselves," he said.

This time Wulfgar burst out laughing and Regis started barely a minute after the Barbarian did, clutching at his stomach.

"Shut yer mouths-- all three of ye, yer noise will not be helping any. Every yeti within a mile will hear ye foolin' around," Bruenor grumbled.

Drizzt suddenly tensed and looked to the west. "I heard men yelling and weapons clashing! Someone's under attack!!" he said then took off as fleet as a deer.

Bruenor, Regis and Wulfgar followed as fast as they possibly could, but Drizzt easily outpaced them. He was shocked to see a caravan. None were scheduled to arrive for another week. At least ten yetis had attacked it.

Drizzt charged down the slope as fast as possible, careful not to lose his footing. He was on top of one of the yetis before it even realized he was there. Drawing Twinkle, he plunged it into the yeti's back. It collapsed--quite dead. He tore the blade free and whirled to meet another attack. He quickly drew Icefang as he ducked the second yeti's first attack. A quick slash opened the beast's throat and it went down

Bruenor and the others reached the fray and joined in the fight. With the extra help the caravan guards were starting to win the fight. Finally all of the Yetis were dead.

Drizzt cleaned his blades and sheathed them. He started towards his friends when suddenly there was no solid ground beneath him. He managed one startled yell before he fell into darkness.

Regis, Bruenor and Wulfgar whirled at their friend's cry just in time to see Drizzt disappear as if he'd been swallowed by the earth. "Drizzt!!!" Wulfgar yelled. they ran to the spot and found a hole in the ground that had been camouflaged by the thick grass.

"Drizzt!" Regis yelled, but there was no answer.

The hole wasn't big enough for Bruenor or Wulfgar to slip into but it was for Regis. Wulfgar carefully gripped the Halfling's feet as he slid into the hole.

It was pitch dark and Regis could hear fast running water. His heart sank as he realized that if the fall hadn't killed Drizzt he had been swept away and would have probably drowned. "Pull me up, Wulfgar!!" he called. He told Wulfgar and Bruenor his suspicions.

"We can't leave him! He might be alive!!" Wulfgar said.

"There be no way to get down there, we have to hope he survived the fall and the river. There's no outlet for a river around here, we both know it," Bruenor said grimly.

As much as it hurt, Wulfgar knew the Dwarf was right. "Gods, how are we going to tell Catti-brie that Drizzt is lost?" he asked.

Grieving the three of them made sure the caravan could continue safely. The caravan leader gladly loaned them two ponies and a horse then they rode for Lonelywood as fast as they dared.

Catti-brie looked up with a smile that quickly faded when she saw the three friends faces. "Where's me husband? What happened?" she asked.

Wulfgar told her, eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, there was nothing we could do, it happened so fast--I'm sorry," he said.

Tears poured down Catti-brie's face. "No, it can't be, he can't be gone!! Our baby will be needin' his da, I need him at my side!!!" she wailed.

Delly hugged her friend trying to offer comfort and support. "Oh, Catti, I'm so sorry, but you have to try to keep calm for your babe's sake," she whispered.

A sharp pain lanced through Catti-brie and she clutched her stomach with a sob of pain as well as grief. "Our babe!" she gasped.

"Wulfgar, fetch the midwife quick!!" Delly ordered.

Wulfgar was out the door in an instant, letting it slam behind him.

Delly tried to sooth her distraught friend, praying she wouldn't lose her baby and husband in the same day….

Oh, boy--this is bad, huh--NEED REVIEWS!! R/R please!!


	12. Faith And Determination

Hi all, thanks Minstrel, you raised several valid points that I didn't think of that I decided were worth adding so here's the revision…

Chapter 12--Faith And Determination

Catti-brie looked up at Liana as she finished checking her over. "Is our baby all right? I can't bear to lose him," she asked.

"Everything's all right now," Liana said. She mixed herbs into a mug and handed it to her. "It'll taste a little bitter, but I need you to drink it all," she said.

Catti-brie obeyed though she grimaced a bit at the taste. "I don't believe he's dead, I won't believe it until I be seein' his body," she vowed then drifted off to sleep.

Liana left the room and closed the door then went downstairs. Everyone looked up. "I have stopped the pains and given her a sleeping drought. She's resting peacefully now," she said.

"Then she and the baby will be all right?' Delly asked.

"Yes, but she shouldn't be alone, her grief's very deep. I would suggest someone stay with her for now," Liana said.

"She won't be alone, thank you for everything, Liana," Delly said.

You're welcome and my condolences for Drizzt's loss, he was a good man," Liana said quietly and left, closing the door behind her.

"After all he and we have survived I can't believe he died in such a stupid way," Wulfgar said miserably.

"Have faith, Drizzt is strong, he might have survived," Delly offered, but she knew that it was highly unlikely.

**Meanwhile**

Drizzt had no idea how long he'd been swept down the river. The water was cold and his hands were cramping with cold and felt numb. It was all he could do to hold onto the old log he'd managed to grab. That was the only thing that had saved him from drowning. Its presence meant that the river was above ground somewhere. Drizzt coughed as a wave slopped into his face and held on grimly. His teeth were chattering so hard it hurt, but he refused to give up. He was going to survive--no matter what.

Finally Drizzt realized the log had slowed and he was in a huge underground lake. Looking around he saw the first couple of inches of a tunnel in the other side. He didn't want to be pulled into that, he'd be underwater. Peering around again, he saw a stone beach and the cavern opened up. A way out!

Holding onto the log Drizzt kicked and paddled towards the beach. At last his feet touched the bottom, letting go of the log, he splashed towards shore. His numb legs gave out before he reached dry land, forcing him to crawl the rest of the way. Once there he collapsed and exhausted from his ordeal-- he fell asleep.

Drizzt woke up feeling much better though he didn't know how long he had slept. Unfortunately there was another problem. His drenched clothes offered no warmth and he was still shivering. He had to get moving quickly before he couldn't move at all. He began checking to see what gear he had. Both his scimitars and armor, thanks to the log he hadn't had to discard them, he had Guenhwyvar safely tucked in his pouch. He still had his water skin and the packet of food wrapped in sealskin that Catti-brie had given him. He should be all right if he got moving quickly enough to get warm. He spent several minutes rubbing his legs and arms and flexing his fingers, which helped a little. He stood slowly and headed into the tunnel. The Drow's legs still felt somewhat numb from cold and he staggered like a drunk, but he figured it would pass. He was given hope by the fact that the tunnel sloped upwards and that he wasn't deep underground so he wasn't likely to run into anything big. _Mielikki guide my steps, _he thought. _Catti-brie and the others must be worried. I hope my disappearance doesn't cause any harm to our child. I have to get back as fast as I can._

Hours passed as Drizzt walked along the tunnel, finally he was able to walk without staggering. It was still sloping upwards and he hadn't run into anything. He had finally warmed up and his clothes were starting to dry out a little. He imagined that he still looked like a half- drowned cat. The tunnel eventually narrowed and ended--at a blank stone wall. Drizzt stared at the unmovable barrier in frustration. Looking around, he realized there were other things in the area covered with dark tarps. He pulled one back to reveal a chest overflowing with coins and it was only one of many!! _"What in the nine hells have I stumbled into? This is no dragon's lair, that's for sure, _he thought. A hissing noise drew his attention to the wall blocking his way. A section was opening--it was a secret door!!

A Human man stood in the opening, both of them were to startled to react for an instant, but it didn't last long.

"DROW!!!" the man yelled…

Well, there you go, this story is devoted to my few, but loyal readers!!! R/R please--I need the comments!!! Let me know what you think of this new chapter 12!! Please, thank you!!!


	13. The Hunt Begins

**Sigh** Only 10 reviews--Discouraging, ah well, I don't give up that easily!!!

Chapter 13--The Hunt Begins

Drizzt was the first to recover from his surprise and he used it to his advantage, drawing Twinkle he lunged at the man. He barely nicked the man, but he yelled like he'd been run through then Drizzt was past him. There were only six other men in the next part of the cave and Drizzt could see the entrance. He was past them before they could react and ran out. He was on a beach and he could see a boat approaching the shore. It wasn't very far away. A large ship was anchored out further.

Behind him was a high cliff, which also blocked the beach to the left. Drizzt couldn't go that way, but to the right was a cluster of rocks that were climbable. The Drow headed that way as fast as he could. The men emerged from the cave an instant later, yelling towards the boat and gesturing.

Drizzt could guess what they were saying. He didn't slow down or look back. There was only one reason he could think of for someone to need a hidden base--Pirates!! The sand slowed him down somewhat, but not much. He had just started up the rocks when he heard the boat being dragged on shore.

"Captain, drow!" one of the men said, pointing.

"What are you fools waiting for?! Catch the damned dark elf!" the captain yelled.

Seven men rushed in the direction Drizzt had headed, the only way he could go and they knew it. They also knew their captain would have their heads if they allowed the Drow to escape. He knew about their base.

Drizzt reached the top of the rocks then stopped fast when he saw what was on the other side. The drop was straight down into a cove and the other side was out of reach. He spun, drawing his scimitars as the men reached the base of the rocks.

"All right, drow, come down from there, we have you trapped," one said.

Drizzt smiled challengingly at him. "Come up here and make me come down, human," he dared. Footsteps made Drizzt look past the men to see ten more men coming with a woman.

The woman had long raven hair and sharp blue eyes or at least one blue eye. The other was covered with a patch. She wore leather armor and a cutlass on her hip. She was lovely in a dangerous way, like a hunting cat. "What in the nine hells is taking so long?!" the woman demanded.

"He refuses to surrender, Captain Shauna," one man said.

The woman looked at Drizzt, frowning a bit. "You have nowhere to run, surrender and it will go easier on you," she said.

"Of course and naturally you'll let me go," Drizzt snorted. "I think not."

A rare smile found its way to Shauna's lips. "You're no fool, but you are at a severe disadvantage," she said. "Your only choice is to surrender, you can't get across the gap, it's to far to jump and the cove has jagged rocks on the bottom, not to mention sharks."

__

So I'm near an ocean, Goddess, how far did that underground river take me? He thought. "Am I? Your men will still have to climb up here. They won't be able to have a weapon out and ready," Drizzt said. "They can come up and get me if they dare."

The men exchanged nervous looks at that. None were to eager to climb up the rocks, especially when an armed Drow waited for them. None wanted to take him on alone.

Shauna caught the looks. "Damned fools, cowards, must I do everything?" she growled. She motioned to two men. "And hurry it up, I want this settled as soon as possible."

"Aye, Captain, at once," one said and they rushed off, heading back towards the boat.

Drizzt eyed the captain warily-- wondering what she was up too and how he was going to get out of this dilemma…

Got a standoff here, huh? I despertly need reviews so R/R everyone!!!!


	14. Uneven Battle

Thanks again to my few, but dedicated reviewers, I dedicate this fic to you!!!

Chapter 14--Uneven Battle

The men returned all to soon carrying three odd pole arms. Each was topped with a clamp that reminded Drizzt of a crab's claw, but the edges were smooth, not jagged. The weapon stood about six feet tall and the pole was metal instead of wood so it couldn't be cut. Shauna took one of them then turned to him. "Interesting, aren't they? I bought them in a distant port, they're called man catchers which clearly explains their purpose," she said. The three of them spread out, preparing to strike.

Drizzt glanced from one to the other, tense and ready to dodge, but the two men struck together, Shauna struck an instant after. Drizzt managed to parry the first two, but the third one struck his throat then clamped shut.

"I have you, drow," Shauna said triumphantly then yanked hard.

Drizzt was dragged from the rocks despite his attempts to hold his ground then he was shoved hard backwards. His back slammed hard into a large rock, driving the breath from his lungs in a rush.

"Drop the blades, drow or I'll snap your neck," Shauna threatened, twisting the weapon a little as a warning.

Drizzt knew he had no choice. He allowed the scimitars to drop to the ground.

"That's better, I knew you could be reasonable," Shauna said with a smirk. She backed up, pulling Drizzt forward away from the scimitars. "Erik, get the blades," she ordered. "On your knees, drow."

Drizzt eyes sparked with anger, but he obeyed. _This is bad and it will be worse, especially if they recognize me as one of the Sea Sprite's former crew when I helped Captain Deudermont hunt pirates, _he thought.

"Very good, you may live a little longer, check to make sure he has no more weapons," she ordered.

His daggers were found and removed then Guenhwyvar's statuette was pulled from his pouch. "That's all Captain," the man said. He handed the statuette to her.

Drizzt forced himself not to react so she wouldn't think the statuette was of any importance. He feared she would toss it over the rocks into the cove; if she did it would be lost forever

Shauna dropped it into her belt pouch, much to Drizzt's relief. "Bind his hands," she ordered.

Drizzt suppressed a hiss of pain as his arms were yanked back roughly and his wrists were tied. He glared up at Shauna, not bothering to hide his hatred.

Shauna just laughed and pulled something on the pole arm, which made the clamp open. She handed it to one of the men. "Finish unloading the ship, I'll take care of our reluctant guest," she ordered. She pulled Drizzt to his feet and dragged him over to the boat. They rode out to the ship with a group of crewmen who were going to start unloading.

Drizzt eyed the rope ladder, wondering how in the nine hell's she expected him to get up there with his hands bound. His silent question was answered when she tossed him over her shoulder. He tensed, instinctively preparing to struggle.

"Don't or you might be going swimming," Shauna warned and felt him relax. She climbed the ladder easily despite the added weight. Once they were on deck she set Drizzt on his feet and took a hold of his arm. "Come along, we're going to my cabin and have a little talk about your future," she said. When they entered the cabin she closed the door and locked it then looked him over intently. "Purple eyes," she muttered then suddenly she smiled. "Well, pleased to meet you in person, Drizzt Do'Urden," she said….

She knows who he is!!! That's very bad, well--got to get ready to go Christmas shopping!! R/R please!!!!


	15. Uncertain Fate

I'm sorry--it's been a long time since I updated this, but I had a bit of writer's block. I think I have it worked out…. So on we go….

Chapter 15--Uncertain Fate

"I wish I could say the feelings mutual," Drizzt grumbled.

Shauna studied him. "You caused my seafaring brothers and sisters a lot of trouble and cost some their lives," she said.

Drizzt didn't answer or react. He just watched her, waiting.

"I suppose I should kill you, but I won't," Shauna mused. "Well, there is no hurry. Your fate can be decided later. You must be weary, a nap would do you good." She lashed out with her fist, connecting with his temple.

Drizzt felt a shock of pain at the force of the blow then everything went black as he started to fall.

Shauna caught the Drow before he could hit the ground then dumped his limp body on her bunk. She studied him for a long minute then left the cabin, locking the door behind her. 

Drizzt woke up with a headache to find it was dark and he could feel movement. They'd set sail, who knows how long ago. He looked around the dark room and was relieved to see he was alone. _First things first,_ he thought. He began trying to free his hands. It took the better part of two hours, but he finally got loose. He sat up and rubbed his chafed wrists gently.

Just then the door opened and Shauna walked in with a lantern and closed the door.

Drizzt muttered a curse and blinked several times until his eyes were used to the light. When his vision cleared he could see Shauna looking at him and she didn't look pleased.

"I see stronger restraints will be needed if I want to keep you bound. It doesn't matter right now. We are well out of sight of any land. I doubt you'd be foolish enough to go overboard or attack me," she said--setting the lantern on the table.

"I'll admit you're right on that, though I'll do whatever I must to defend myself," Drizzt said.

"I didn't expect otherwise, any warrior would feel the same. My men would like to toss you to the sharks, but that will not happen, at least not yet," Shauna said. She sat down at the table. "Food will be brought soon, come sit down."

"I'm comfortable where I am, thank you," Drizzt returned.

Shauna leered openly at him. "Are you sure? Perhaps I should join you," she said.

Drizzt glared, but he reluctantly stood and took the seat across from her. 

"That's better, there's no reason why we can't be civil," Shauna said. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

A young man entered the room with a tray. "I brought your supper, Captain," he said and set the tray on the table. "Anything else captain?"

"No, you may go," Shauna said. The man left , closing the door. Shauna filled two goblets with wine and set one in front of Drizzt. "This is excellent wine," she said. She filled a plate and passed it and a goblet to Drizzt. "Don't worry, neither is poisoned or drugged. I don't need to resort to such things."

They ate in silence for awhile then suddenly Shauna reached out and grabbed Drizzt's left hand, noticing how delicate, but strong it was. She studied his ring. "So you're married, whose the lucky lady?" she asked.

"That's none of your concern," Drizzt retorted, trying to free his hand from her grip, only to have it tighten painfully. He winced and stopped struggling.

Shauna loosened her grip when he stopped. "You should remember your position, my proud dark elven. You live only because I allow it, remember that," she said. She released his hand and continued eating. Afterwards she left, taking the tray. The door locked behind her…

She's unpredictable, don't you think? It only makes her more dangerous….R/R please!!


	16. Contest Of Wills

Welcome To my new Reviewers!! I dedicate this fiction to them!!

Chapter 16--Contest Of Wills

Shauna took the tray back to the galley then went up on deck to check on everything. Her first mate saw her and grinned then saluted. "So is all well, captain?" he asked.

"That's what I wanted to know," Shauna said.

"We should be in our next port within a month if the wind holds," he said.

"Good, carry on then," Shauna said. She walked back towards her cabin and went inside. Drizzt was standing at the porthole, looking out. She knew he had to have heard her come in, but he didn't react to her presence. She ignored him as well and pulled out a chart and sat at her desk.

Drizzt glanced over at her and saw she was engrossed in the chart. Making a decision, he walked silently out of the cabin, closing the door softly behind him. He took a deep breath of the night air then walked over to the railing, ignoring the looks the pirates on deck were giving him. The sky was clear and filled with brilliant stars. Drizzt stared up at them, finally allowing himself to relax. The view was absolutely incredible. 

Shauna glanced up from her chart awhile later and realized he was gone. She leaped to her feet and hurried out of the cabin and onto the deck. She looked around and was relieved to spot Drizzt at the railing, but she was also annoyed he'd left the cabin without permission. She walked over to him. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Enjoying the view," Drizzt said casually without looking away from the starry sky.

"I don't recall giving you permission to leave the cabin, drow," Shauna growled.

"I don't recall asking for permission to leave the cabin, human," Drizzt returned.

Shauna stared at him, torn between anger and amusement at his boldness. No one had ever dared talk back to her before. "You forget that you 're a prisoner here," she said.

Drizzt finally looked at her. "Didn't you refer to me as a guest earlier?" he asked. "Besides as you pointed out I'd be foolish to go over the side so why does it matter if I'm out here or in the cabin?"

Shauna knew that it really didn't, but she had to make sure he understood his place. She wanted no trouble from him. "Go back to the cabin, drow--now," she ordered.

Drizzt shrugged. "As you wish," he said and walked off.

Shauna stared after him, stunned. She had been ready for a struggle and he had just complied. She cursed under her breath and went to find her first mate. She couldn't let him get away with pulling stunts like this or it would cause trouble among the crew. They'd lose respect for her and that could lead to mutiny. She didn't want to deal with that now. She found the first mate and gave a series of orders to be carried out immediately..

Drizzt closed the cabin door, looked around and sighed. The cabin was large and very luxuriously furnished with a larger then normal bunk, well-made furniture and thick rugs on the floor, but he didn't want to spend all his time stuck in it. He'd go mad. Drizzt looked up when the door opened much later and two burly pirates walked in. One closed the door behind them.

Drizzt's eyes widened then narrowed as he realized what the men were there to do. He wouldn't allow it without a fight, no matter what Shauna would do. He prepared to fight as the pirates approached.

Shauna was heading for her cabin when she heard muffled cursing then a smash as something broke then there was a yell of pain and another smash. She hurried to the cabin door and opened it. She froze at what she saw inside in shock…..

So what did she see? You'll find out soon enough? R?R please. No More Updates until after Christmas!! Happy Holidays everyone!! 


	17. A Talk And A Scuffle

Hi all, have a nice Christmas? I did--almost got stuck at my folks though--lots of snow!!!

Chapter 17--A Talk And A Scuffle

Shauna couldn't believe it. One of her men lay unconscious on the floor, sopping wet with bits of glass scattered around him. The other was standing back; looking rather relieved she had arrived. "Can't you fools do anything right?!" she yelled. "It wasn't that difficult a task!!" She suddenly realized what Drizzt was holding and what had been broken. "That wash basin and pitcher are valuable!"

Drizzt glanced at the scattered glass then at the basin. "Not anymore," he shrugged.

"Put that down, I only ordered one shackle put on your ankle, it's not like I ordered you chained to the bed or something," Shauna growled.

"I don't give a damn, I won't submit to that kind of humiliation. I'd jump overboard first," Drizzt retorted.

Shauna sighed. "Put it down and let's talk this over," she said.

"When he leaves and takes that leash with him," Drizzt said, scowling at the guard.

Shauna gestured to the pirate and he left, closing the door. She looked at Drizzt. "All right?"

Drizzt tossed the basin aside, ignoring the crash as it shattered on the floor. So go ahead and talk," he said calmly.

"I won't allow you to continuously defy me in front of my crew. It's causing trouble," Shauna said. She walked over to the table and filled a goblet with wine and drained it.

"Then you shouldn't have brought me here, did you really expect me to meekly surrender to whatever you commanded," Drizzt demanded.

Shauna chuckled. "I suppose not, you are a warrior," she said. "But control has to be done." She set the goblet down. "I'm going to have to deal with this." She moved towards him.

Drizzt edged to the left to avoid being trapped in the corner. He dropped to the floor as she leaped for him and bolted to the door before she got back to her feet. He found it wouldn't open.

"Didn't I tell you? I engaged the lock when I came in. It locked when my man left. I have the only key," Shauna smirked and lunged again.

Drizzt almost got away again, but she managed to snag a handful of his hair. "Oww! Let go!!" he snarled.

"Got you," Shauna said triumphantly. She began pulling him towards her. "That was much easier then I thought it would be. I had expected a better chase then that, dark elf."

"If you insist," Drizzt snarled. He twisted in her grip; ignoring the pain as his hair was pulled then sank his teeth into her wrist.

"Oww!" Shauna howled and let go.

Drizzt immediately retreated to the other side of the room and watched her warily.

Shauna looked torn between laughing and cursing. "I never thought you would stoop to such an unfair tactic as biting," she said.

"In a fight there is no such thing as a fair tatic, you use anything you have too. Pulling hair isn't exactly fair either," Drizzt said.

"I wager you're a real wildcat in bed," Shauna remarked as she cautiously moved towards him.

"You'll never get the chance to find out," Drizzt returned.

"Of course not, I'm not that foolish. I could force you to my bed and you'd knife me the first chance you got," Shauna said.

"Why wait? I'd be glad to knife you now," Drizzt snapped.

"Yes, I'm sure you would be," Shauna said. She'd just tensed to lunge when someone pounded on the door. 

"Captain!! Ship off the port stern! It's coming straight toward us!!" a pirate yelled.

"Damn, we'll finish this later, dark warrior," Shauna said. She backed out of the cabin and Drizzt heard the lock engage when the door closed behind her.

Drizzt wondered if it was another group of pirates or another pirate hunter. He could be in deep trouble either way. _And I don't have so much as a dagger, _Drizzt thought. He couldn't believe that he might end up hung as a pirate after helping hunt so many down…..

Whoo, more action!! Poor Drizzt is caught between a rock and a hard place…….R/R everyone!!!


	18. Coping With Loss

This chapter is for LirielMe--it was her suggestion!!! Not much action in this one, but I think you'll like it!!!!

Chapter 18--Coping With Loss

Catti-brie sat in front of the fireplace with a cup of tea at her side. She was making a new baby quilt to keep busy. It was the only that and Delly's support that had helped her get through the last three days. She cried herself to sleep each night though she would never admit it. _How can I go on without ye? It feels like a part of me has died, _she thought. The baby chose that moment to kick, drawing her attention. "Shh, little one, it is all right," she whispered. She looked up at the portrait with sad eyes. "We were so happy on our weddin' day, now our life together has been cut cruelly short by a stupid, stupid accident."

Someone knocked on the front door. Catti-brie sighed then got awkwardly to her feet, went to the door and opened it. "Good evenin', Delly," she said, managing a smile.

"I thought I would come keep you company. Colson is visiting her grandpa Bruenor. Wulfgar and Arian left for Bryn Shander this morning to--" Delly hesitated.

"To tell them what happened, ye can say the words Delly, I'll not be upset by it," Catti-brie said. "He's dead, that's all there is to it. I didn't want to be believin' that at first, but now I be havin' to accept that he's gone and adjust my life to it."

"But I know it hurts you," Delly said. "I hate to see you so miserable."

"Suren it does, but it still can't change the facts. I grieve for the child who won't be seein' his da--ever, but I'll be tellin' him all about him," Catti-brie said. She finished the last stitches on the quilt and laid it aside.

"Have you chosen a name for the babe?" Delly asked.

"Yes, Zaknafein Do'Urden," Catti-brie said.

"That doesn't sound like a Human name," Delly remarked.

"It's a Drow name," Catti-brie said softly.

Oh, did Drizzt pick it?" Delly asked.

"No, he didn't know I'd chosen it. It was his father's name," Catti-brie replied.

"It's very nice, I think Drizzt would like the idea of you two's first babe bearing his father's name," Delly offered.

"To bad he'll never know," Catti-brie whispered, fighting back tears. "Oh Delly, sometimes I can hardly bear the pain! I want him home with me! I want to see him hold his son in his arms!! It hurts so!!!

Delly hugged her friend. "I think he'll know--somehow, a part of him will always be there, cat," she said with conviction. "Always. Trust in that if nothing else."

"I'm sorry for my weepin' and wailin'," Catti-brie said and gave her friend a small, sad smile. "Thank you for being here, Delly," she said.

"You can weep and wail all you want, you're my best friend," Delly said. "I brought yarn and knitting needles. Would you like to learn how to knit? We can make some pretty things for the babe."

Catti-brie smiled gratefully, knowing Delly was trying to help her keep busy so she wouldn't dwell on her grief. "That sounds like fun, I'd love to learn," she said. She moved beside her friend and the lesson began.

Eventually Delly said good night and returned home. Catti-brie shut and locked the door behind her then went upstairs. She walked right past the master bedroom and went into one of the smaller spare bedrooms. She hadn't slept in the master bedroom since Drizzt had been lost. The memories were too painful for her to bear. She put on a warm nightgown and slid under the covers. _Good night, Drizzt, may the Lady of the Forest guide yer soul, _she thought as a single tear slid down her cheek…..

So there you have it, LirielMe--thanks for your suggestion! It was a good idea!!! R/R please!!!!


	19. Defending A Friend's Honor

All right, I think I got it now--sorry for the delay….

Chapter 19--Defending A Friend's Honor

Once Wulfgar and Arian arrived at Bryn Shander they headed straight for Cassius' home. They were stopped by many of the merchants who asked about Drizzt and if the news was true. Each offered their condolences to them and Catti-brie.

"How do they know what happened?" Arian asked.

"Someone on the caravan we helped must have told them," Wulfgar said. 

Finally they reached Cassius' house and Wulfgar banged on the door. After a few minutes it opened and a servant peered out at them. "May I help you?" he asked.

"We need to speak to Cassius, it's urgent," Wulfgar said.

"He is in a meeting at the council house," the servant said. "You could go there and see if you may speak with him."

"Thank you," Wulfgar said. They headed that way. "This is probably better, we can tell the whole council at once, though they've probably all ready heard."

They entered the council hall with no trouble and Cassius looked up and saw them. He stood. "Greetings, Wulfgar, we have heard of the tragedy that has fallen. I offer my condolences, Ranger Do'Urden will be missed," he said.

Kemp snorted rudely. "Bah, one less damned Drow to worry about, he'll be easily replaced with a proper ranger," he said.

Martel, the spokesman for Termalaine, stood, eyes filled with fury. "You show no respect to one who guarded our towns faithfully!!" he said.

"Just because your fool of a father befriended that beast doesn't mean I did. He would have brought trouble sooner or later. It's good he is gone," Kemp retorted, standing as well.

The rest of the spokesmen were dead silent, shocked.

"He defended these towns for a long time, asking nothing in return, he didn't ask for pay, we insisted on giving it to him when the cities began to grow. You shouldn't malinger his name like that!!!" Martel snapped.

Kemp opened his mouth to retort, but he was interrupted before he spoke.

"You insult my mentor and friend as well as a friend to the Clan Battlehammer, I won't endure it, be silent or fight a duel of honor with me for one who can not defend his own," Wulfgar snarled.

Lindon stood quickly and banged his gavel on the table. "Order, there'll be no fight here, Kemp, show respect," he warned.

Kemp glared at Wulfgar. "That Drow doesn't deserve my respect and neither does this savage," he snapped.

Rage surged through Wulfgar mixed with sorrow for his friend's death, Catti-brie's grief and the guilt he felt for not being able to save his friend. He couldn't stop himself. His fist shot out and connected solidly with Kemp's nose with a satisfying crunch.

Kemp went down with a yell, clutching his bloody nose. "Cursed savage! How dare you!!" he shouted. "I'll see you arrested for this!!"

Wulfgar ignored the threat. "Drizzt had more honor in one hand then you have in your whole body. I know what you and one of your men did after you found Drizzt injured and unconscious after the barbarian horde had fled, only a coward kicks a man when he is down. You're nothing, Kemp, nothing," he said coldly. He turned and walked towards the door.

"I'm truly sorry for Drizzt's death, my condolences to all of you and especially Lady Do'Urden. If she needs anything at all I would be honored to provide it," Martel said quietly.

Wulfgar nodded his thanks and left the council house.

Arian followed. "So now what do we do?" he asked.

"I'm going home," Wulfgar said. "You can stay here if you wish."

"No, I'd rather come back with you. I can help out with work that needs to be done for now," Arian said. "I don't want to stay here."

"As you wish," Wulfgar said. They got their horses from the stable and rode off towards Lonelywood….

So did it stink? I wanted to get Wulfgar's feelings too. Do you want Bruenor next? Don't worry, we'll get back to Drizzt soon…..R/R please!!!


	20. Victorious

Sorry for the wait, I got behind on my updating, but I'm almost caught up now!!!

Chapter 20--Victorious

Drizzt had never felt so vulnerable in his life, surrounded by enemies and trapped without a weapon. He had only one advantage and he resolved to use it. Hurrying over to the lantern he blew it out then waited near the door.

Weapons clashed above and voices screamed war cries or curses, screams from the wounded and dying split the air as well. Drizzt waited, he hoped Shauna's crew would win, better to deal with the enemy he knew then the one he did not.

Finally it seemed like the fight was over. Drizzt waited--listening tensely.

"Throw those corpses overboard and sluice the blood off the deck then we move on!" Shauna ordered.

Drizzt let out a little sigh. He went over to a chair and sat down to wait. It was nearly three hours when he heard a key turn in the lock and the door opened.

Shauna paused, staring warily into the dark room. _Drow are known to be deadly assassins, _she thought nervously. She started when she saw a pair of glowing eyes.

"Nervous? You should be, lady," Drizzt said.

Cursing, Shauna walked into the room and relit the lantern then glared at Drizzt. "Do you find that amusing?" she demanded.

Drizzt blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust. "Truthfully, yes. So you won the fight," he remarked.

"Of course, scum like that is no match for my crew," Shauna said. She walked over to a trunk and began changing her clothes with a complete lack of shame.

Drizzt refused to let her fluster him. He didn't turn away from her or react. "So has my fate been decided?" he asked coolly.

"Actually yes, but we'll discuss it when I'm ready, not before," Shauna said, closing the trunk. She was finished dressing. 

Drizzt frowned. "When you're ready?" he asked sharply.

"Yes, you're a prisoner, not a member of the crew. I really don't have to tell you anything," Shauna said. "Get some sleep, I must return to the deck. Leave the lantern lit." Shauna left and locked the door behind her. She went over to the railing and stood looking out over the water.

Her first mate, Erik, came over to her. "Are you sure it's wise to keep that Drow here? He's to well known and could cause trouble," he said.

"No way to change that, little brother, he knows to much," Shauna said.

"What he knows won't change no matter how long he's a prisoner. You'll have to kill him sooner or later to keep the secret safe," Erik warned.

"He's cute, maybe I'll keep him," Shauna grinned. 

Erik shook his head. "He's a warrior, he'll force you to kill him rather then be enslaved. I know the type and he's definitely one of them," he said.

Shauna refused to answer him. She gazed out to sea. 

"It's your choice, I just hope you make a wise decision," Erik said and walked away.

Shauna went to find a certain item. She and the Drow had unfinished business. She found she was rather looking forward to it. When Shauna returned to the cabin Drizzt was still awake. "I thought you would be asleep by now," she said.

"I can decide my own bedtime, thank you," Drizzt said then he saw what she was carrying and his eyes narrowed, glittering dangerously. "I told you that I will not submit to that," he growled. He stood up quickly, preparing himself for what was to come.

Shauna dumped the chain to the floor with a loud clatter. "Prisoners have no say in anything that happens. It's my choice, you will submit," she said confidently. "Now we will pick up from where we left off before we were rudely interrupted." She took something off her belt before moving slowly towards him.

Drizzt realized what it was right away. "Do you plan to use that whip on me?" he snapped.

"Not exactly, that would hurt you then I'd have to go through the hassle of tending you. There are other ways to use a whip as I'm sure you know," Shauna said. She cracked the whip once then snapped it towards him suddenly……

Get Ready To Rumble!! Oh, sorry…..R/R please!!!


	21. Lavender Flames

Thanks to my loyal reviewers! I'll try to do better with personalities--promise!!

Chapter 21--Lavender Flames

Drizzt dodged, feeling the lash nick his shoulder then lunged forward, slamming into Shauna to knock her down.

Shauna did go down, but managed to grab Drizzt and pull him down with her. She let go of the now useless whip. They rolled three times struggling for position, but finally Shauna ended up on top of Drizzt. Her knees were on either side of his hips and she pinned his wrists to the floor over his head.

Drizzt struggled under her, trying to throw her off, but she was too heavy. He laid still and glared up at her. "Get off me!" he growled.

"I would be foolish to move now that I have you caught, Drow," Shauna retorted. She stared into his eyes, fascinated. They were blazing with lavender flames and he had never looked so beautiful or so deadly. "I am going to kiss you, Drizzt Do'Urden no matter the consequences," she said. Lowering her head, she pressed her lips to his.

Drizzt promptly bit her lip, drawing blood.

Shauna jerked back. "Ow! I forgot that you bite," she grumbled. She looked for the chain and cursed when she saw it was out of her reach. Just then someone decided to knock on the door. Shauna cursed again at the lousy timing. "Who is it?!" she yelled.

"Erik, captain!" the man replied.

Shauna smiled; maybe the timing wasn't so lousy after all. "Use your key and come in, Erik!" she called. "I could use your help!"

A key turned in the lock and Erik walked in, only to stop short and stare. How can I serve you, captain?" he asked.

"Get the chain and fasten it to his left wrist," Shauna ordered, moving her hand to Drizzt's lower arm, still pinning it.

Erik obeyed and fastened the other end to a ring in the wall at her directions.

Shauna then stood and glared down at him. "Better get used to them, Drow. You'll be wearing chains for a long time," she hissed. "Come on, Erik," she said and they left, not bothering to lock the door.

When Drizzt tried to reach it he found out why. The chain was to short. He was to be enslaved; it was the only answer. _I'll die first, _Drizzt thought grimly. He looked around for something he could use to attempt to get the chain off then his heart skipped a beat when he saw a familiar statuette lying on the floor next to the bunk. _Guen, she must have fallen out of Shauna's belt pouch during the struggle without her noticing; she's in for a surprise when she returns. _He smiled to himself and waited for her to return.

It was dark when she returned. She lit a lantern then locked the door before turning to face Drizzt who stood by the bunk. "Come here, Drow," she said.

"No," Drizzt said coldly. "I don't take orders from you."

Shauna sighed and walked towards him. "You better learn obedience or your owner will beat it into you," she said.

Just then something slammed into her, knocking her flat. She struggled onto her back then froze, staring at the sharp fangs of an enraged panther. "How did she get here?!" she gasped.

"You were careless, call Erik, but say nothing about her or Guen will rip out your throat," Drizzt said.

"They'll kill you if you kill me," Shauna warned.

"Death's preferable to slavery, you should know that. Now call him or she might get impatient," Drizzt said.

"Erik!! Erik!! Come here! Let yourself in!" Shauna yelled.

A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Erik. When he took in the scene his mouth started to open to yell.

"Don't or she's dead," Drizzt warned. "Come in and close the door."

Erik obeyed. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"You're doing most of it. Find the key and unlock this shackle," Drizzt said.

Erik looked at Shauna and obeyed. The chain fell away with a clatter.

"That's better, now I want all my gear and my weapons brought to me. Tell no one what's going on or else," Drizzt warned. "You have five minutes to gather everything and return."

Erik gave his captain a worried look and hurried off.

"Damn you, Drow. I'll hunt you down because of what you know. I think you realize that," Shauna vowed.

Drizzt laughed. "I have no idea where that cave is, I got there by accident. I fell through a hole and was swept along in the current of an underground river," he said. "This was all for nothing."

Erik returned with the pack and weapons and handed them to Drizzt. "Let her go, please," he said.

"Not yet, don't move either of you, Guen, can you get me to land safely through the astral plane?" Drizzt asked.

The panther purred and seemed to nod. "Good, let's go then," Drizzt said. The panther walked to Drizzt's side and they faded into nothing, leaving an angry and humiliated captain behind…..

Hope this method of escape was okay--am I writing Drizzt okay? He's hard to do-- I'm discovering that…..R/R please!!!!!


	22. Free At Last

Welcome to my new reviewers!!

Chapter 22--Free At Last

When they returned from the astral plane they were in an area unfamiliar to Drizzt. They stood on a beach and it was night. The Drow glanced at the panther that looked apologetic. "It's all right that you couldn't get me home, my friend. At least I am out of her hands," he said. He rubbed her ears, smiling when she leaned into his touch. "First we must find a town so we know where we are," Drizzt said. He dug around in his pack until he found his spare cloak and put it on. _Not a coin to my name and lost too, ah, well, I've been in worse situations, _he thought. He put on his gear then glanced at Guenhwyvar. "Let's go, my friend, we'll follow the coast, sooner or later we are sure to find a town." They headed off together. Drizzt figured he'd been gone about two weeks. The baby wouldn't be born for another four and a half months. He was determined to make it back before then.

They walked through the night and until noon the next day without spotting a town. Drizzt set up a small camp in a small grove to get some sleep. Guenhwyvar lie down next to him to watch. Drizzt was asleep in minutes.

When he woke he gathered up his gear and they kept walking. It wasn't until late afternoon the next day when Drizzt spotted a city in the distance. "Finally, we'll be able to get some directions or perhaps I can work for passage on a ship," he told Guenhwyvar who just yawned. Drizzt laughed. "We'll head for the city in the morning," he decided. Early the next morning Drizzt sent Guenhwyvar home and pulled up the cowl of his cloak then went to the city gates.

The two guards eyed him insolently as he approached. "What is your business in Port Haven?" one asked.

"Looking for food and shelter," Drizzt said quietly.

"Haven is peaceful and we aim to keep it that way," the second guard said, eying Drizzt's weapons.

"I assure you I have no intention of causing trouble," Drizzt said.

"See that you don't or it'll mean a stay in the city dungeon," the first said. The gates swung slowly open. "You can enter."

"Thank you," Drizzt said and entered the city. He didn't recognize the name of this place. He wondered where he was. He had to find out.

The city was rowdy, like most port towns Drizzt had been to. He could feel eyes on him as he walked down the narrow street and it made him nervous.

A scantily clad woman walked up to him and draped her arms around his neck then pressed her body to his. "Care for a tumble, sir?" she purred.

Drizzt wrinkled his nose as the stench of her cheap perfume filled the air. He gently pulled her arms away and stepped back. "No, thank you, lady," he said kindly.

"I can show you a really good time, love," she said.

"I'm sorry, but no," Drizzt said. He stepped around her and kept going. 

A man walked up to the girl, scowling. "You let him get away," he growled.

"It wouldn't do any good to rob him. He doesn't have any money," she said.

"His weapons would have brought a good price," the man snapped. "Come on, we have work to do." They walked off together.

Drizzt aimed for the dock. He would see if any of the ships were headed somewhere he was familiar with. He walked slowly along the dock examining each ship before choosing one that looked well tended. It was called The Sea Nymph.

A burly Human with a wild red beard and hair with an earring met him at the top of the gangplank. "I be Lars, the captain of this vessel, what do ye want boy?" he asked.

Drizzt ignored the boy comment; he knew that he did look like a boy if the person didn't know he was an Elf. "I need passage to the north,"" he said.

Lars shrugged. "Don't go north, just around to the southern areas, Calimport and such," he said. "Can't help ye there."

"Thanks anyway," Drizzt said, turning to leave.

"Ye might try the Sea Singer , she's four ships down, her captain goes to the north," Lars said.

"I'll do that, thanks again," Drizzt said and left the ship. He walked down and stopped in front of the ship. It was one of the ones he had passed up because he didn't like how it looked. He decided to try some others first. He had no luck though and finally returned to it. _I guess its this one or none, _he thought and boarded cautiously…..

Hope I didn't make you wait to long…R/R please.


	23. Small Ruckus

Hi there, I know--made you wait again. Hope this chapter makes it worth it.

Chapter 23--Small Ruckus

A big human, wearing only breeches and missing an eye, walked over to Drizzt as he stepped off the gangplank. "What ye want, boy?" he demanded.

Drizzt bit back a nasty comment at the boy remark. "I would like to see the captain about passage to the north," he said.

"I'm the captain, can ye pay?" he demanded.

__

I was afraid of that, Drizzt mused. "I have no money, but I'm willing to work for passage and I can fight," he said.

"Skinny thing like ye? Ye ain't no warrior--let's see for sure," the captain said. He drew his cutlass and lunged at Drizzt.

Drizzt didn't draw a weapon, remembering what the guards had said. He sidestepped the captain's attack then stuck out his foot.

The captain tripped over it and stumbled. His momentum took him overboard. There was a loud splash then some cursing and yelling.

Drizzt decided this was not the ship he wanted to take and disembarked while some of the crew where fishing their angry captain out of the water. When Drizzt stepped back on the dock he felt that he was being watched. He looked around, but could see no one. _I'll find a mapmaker, perhaps there's another town I can try, _he thought and hurried off.

It took an hour of fighting his way through crowds and getting pass aggressive merchants, but Drizzt finally found the shop he was looking for. A silver bell rang when he went inside and closed the door.

"Just a moment! I'll be out directly!" an elderly man's voice called.

Drizzt paused to admire some of the beautifully drawn maps and manuscripts displayed on the wall. They were obviously done by a master.

An elderly man hobbled into the room, leaning on a cane. "Good day, what can I do for you, young sir?" he asked.

__

At least he didn't call me boy, Drizzt thought. "Good day, I would like to see a map of the area, city locations and such," he said aloud.

"Ah, of course, I take it you are a stranger here," the old man said. He went over to a rack of cubbies, each held a tightly rolled scroll in it. He looked them over before removing one and going over to a table.

"Indeed, " Drizzt said, joining him.

The elderly man unrolled the map. "We are here, the next town is only two weeks from this one. It was made for farming and fishing, but it grew into an independent town. It has almost as many ships come in as this one now," he said.

"Is there an overlord for this city or that one?" Drizzt asked.

The elder scowled slightly. "Yes, unfortunately there is one in this town. If I were you I'd be extremely careful not to get into trouble. He punishes misdeeds harshly, often to harshly," he said.

"My thanks for the advice, might I study this map for awhile?" Drizzt asked.

"Most certainly, I will be in the next room if you should need anything," the man said and left the room.

Drizzt turned his full attention to the map in front of him, trying to memorize it the best he could. The ringing of the bell got his attention and he looked up.

Four guards wearing chain mail and carrying swords at their side entered the shop. "You stranger, you're under arrest," one said.

"By whose order and for what reason?" Drizzt asked.

"By Lord Justin and for causing trouble at the docks, surrender your weapons and come peacefully. It will be easier on you," he said.

Drizzt tensed, he didn't want to surrender, but he didn't want to hurt any of the guards. That could mean being killed……

Mayhem time! Or maybe not!! You'll have to wait to find out----R/R please!!


	24. Fight And Flee

Here we go and a big Welcome to my new reviewers!!!

Chapter 24--Fight And Flee

Drizzt rejected the thought of surrender almost immediately. He was sure once they found out he was Drow they'd do a lot more then toss him in a cell. He didn't waste anymore time, drawing his scimitars, he lunged at them.

Three of the guards drew their swords and moved in, but the fourth turned and quickly left the shop. "Don't force us to hurt you in order to arrest you. More is added to the sentence if you resist," one warned.

__

That other guard is going to fetch reinforcements, I'm sure of that. I have to get out of here, Drizzt thought.

The guards circled him and tightened the ring, attacking with measured thrusts. It was obvious they were testing his defenses and trying to keep him from fleeing.

Drizzt parried the thrusts easily. _They'll expect me to go for the guard blocking my way to the door so--_ He spun abruptly and lunged at the guard behind him.

The startled guard yelled and stumbled back, taking a wild slash at Drizzt as he did so.

Drizzt hit him with the flat side of Twinkle, sending him sprawling then spun to face the other two as they moved towards him again. _Don't have time to trade blows, _he thought. Taking a deep breath, he charged straight at them. He knocked one down and the other aside then was out the door before they could recover.

Footsteps and yelling behind Drizzt warned him that they were right in his heels then he saw what was ahead of him and slid to a stop.

The guard that had left the shop was coming and he had five other guards with him. The guard pointed and said something then they all headed toward him.

Drizzt whirled and retreated, better to have to deal with only two instead of six. A crossbow bolt whizzed by his ear and another hit the road as he retreated. Drizzt muttered a curse in Dwarven he'd learned from Bruenor when he'd dropped a smithy hammer on his foot and kept going. 

The two guards leaped to block his path, striking out, trying to strike a crippling blow. "Don't let him escape!" one yelled.

Drizzt took advantage of the brief distraction. He punched one guard in the face and kneed the one that had just spoken in the groin, bringing them both down. He took off again before they hit the ground. More crossbow bolts whizzed pass, but missed. Sheathing his weapons, Drizzt darted into a crowded marketplace and slowed to a walk. He knew running would draw attention to himself. That was the last thing he wanted to do. _I have to get out of this city before they close the front gate or I'll be trapped until nightfall when I might be able to climb the wall. I may not be able to dodge the guards that long, _he thought. He made his way cautiously through the crowd. He kept a close watch for any guards who were searching for him. He was passing a shop when someone banged into him, which in turn knocked him into somebody else.

"Hey, little man, why don't ye watch yerself?!" a voice demanded.

Drizzt looked up right into the angry face of a Half-Orc. _Oh, damn, just what I don't need, more trouble. I have to avoid a fight or the guards will be on me again, _he thought. "Sorry," he said.

The Half-Orc gave him a push. "Ye should be, clumsy man. I could break ye in half easily. Get lost, I'm busy," he snarled.

Drizzt was glad to obey. He turned only to find his path blocked by four angry guards, two of which had loaded crossbows aimed at his chest. He froze; making his hands were away from his weapons.

"If you make one move I don't like we'll fire," one guard warned.

Drizzt weapons were taken and his hands shackled behind his back, painfully tightly. The only good thing was that they didn't look in his belt pouch; perhaps he and Guenhwyvar could escape in the same way as they had before.

Once they arrived at the dungeons Drizzt was shoved roughly into a cell and fell. His hands were left shackled and the heavy door slammed shut and locked. There was nothing to do but wait…

If you thought he was in trouble before he's in really deep this time--Snicker--oh yeah---R/R please!!!!


	25. Shadows And Secrets

Sorry all, I spent all day at my folks so I couldn't get this up earlier, once again welcome to my new readers!!

Chapter 25--Shadows And Secrets

Drizzt was awoken from a light doze by the key scraping in the lock and the heavy door creaked open. He tensed, waiting. The cowl of his cloak had fallen back when he had been shoved into the cell.

The guards entered the cell and seized his arms then dragged him to his feet. One noticed his tension and laughed. "We all ready knew what you were, elf. You are wanted elsewhere. You going to walk or do we have to drag you?" he asked.

Questions whirled through Drizzt's mind as he nodded. "I'll walk," he said.

"Wise choice," the guard sneered and pushed him forward. "No talking from now on, one peep and you'll be gagged--move."

Drizzt obeyed and much to his surprise he was taken back out onto the streets to a large building. One of the guards knocked on the door in a specific pattern and it opened. "We brought him," he said.

The man that answered the door looked Drizzt over then nodded. "So you did," he said. He handed each guard a clinking pouch and accepted a key from one of them. "Leave before you're seen." As the guards left he gripped Drizzt's arm and pulled him inside and closed the door.

Drizzt winced as sore, stiff muscles in his shoulders protested. He had been shackled for hours. _I wonder what in the nine hells is going on,_ he thought.

The man walked past. "Follow me, don't lag or it'll go bad for you," he warned. He led Drizzt down a barren hallway with doors on both sides then up a carpeted stairway for three flights. They were stopped at a set of double doors by a guard.

Drizzt recognized him. It was the Half-Orc that had been at the marketplace.

The Half-Orc smirked. "I see those foolish, greedy guards turned him over," he said.

"It was as easy as it always is Steelfist," the man said.

Steelfist laughed. "He's waiting for you. Go on in," he said. He pushed open the door and stepped aside.

The inner room was luxuriously and beautifully decorated. Expensive tapestries covered the walls and expensive furniture sat everywhere along with expensive trinkets. A man sat in a cushioned chair at the other end of the room. He gestured them forward. The man was fit, about thirty with blue eyes and black hair, but dressed in a simple white shirt, black tunic, black boots and black breeches. 

Drizzt decided to get right to the point. "Assassin or thief?" he asked coolly.

The man raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

Drizzt let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not a fool. I know what this place is. I'm tired, sore, thirsty and starved. I'm not in the mood to play games," he said.

The man laughed. "Very well, I am Kiel, master of the Thieves Guild, welcome," he said. He studied him. "That must be very painful indeed. Free his hands. I'm sure he's wise enough not to do anything hasty."

The man looked a little uncertain of that, but he took out the key and unlocked the shackles, letting them clatter to the floor.

Drizzt brought his hands in front of him, wincing a bit as feeling came back. "Now why have I been brought here?" he asked.

"I want you to assist me with a problem. In return you will be free to go after the task is done," Kiel said.

"What sort of problem?" Drizzt asked warily.

"A certain noble who is causing me trouble, demanding that the guilds must be brought down. I want him removed and I want you to do it. I must not appear to be involved," Kiel said.

"Meaning you want me to kill him," Drizzt said.

"Exactly and bring me his head," Kiel said.

"No, I won't commit murder for you," Drizzt said coldly.

"Elves live for hundreds of years. How would you like to spend them in the deepest cell in the dungeon? I'm sure I can bribe the guards to do it," Kiel said menacingly.

Drizzt forced back a shudder. He didn't want that, but he was no murderer. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind. "You drive a hard bargain, guild master. Very well, I'll do what you ask," he said.

Kiel smiled in malicious triumph. "Take our guest to the special guestroom and make sure he has a hot meal and a good night's sleep. He'll need to be at his best," he ordered the man.

Drizzt was led to a plain, windowless room and locked in. He glanced around and was surprised to see his pack lying on the bed. A key rattled in the lock and door opened.

A young woman entered the room with a tray of food and set it on the small table while the man who'd brought Drizzt there waited at the door. Once she stepped out the door was closed and locked again.

Drizzt sighed and forced himself to eat then settled down to try to get some sleep. He had a feeling he would need his wits about him…

Eppp! Bad business---R/R please!!!


	26. A Way Out

Sigh, what a mess Drizzt is in, huh? Well, time to see if he can get out of it….

Chapter 26--A Way Out

The next evening Drizzt was led to an unfamiliar room. The guard gestured for him to enter then slammed the door behind him and locked it. There were no windows and the only furnishings were a table and two chairs.

Kiel was sitting in one of them and lying on the table were his sheathed blades. He noticed where Drizzt was looking and laughed. "You will get them back in time. Sit, dark elf, you'll need directions to his house and information about his defenses," he said.

Drizzt obeyed and listened. An hour later he had all the information he needed. He raised an eyebrow when he was handed a pair of normal scimitars.

"I'm keeping your finer blades as insurance for your return. You'll get them when it is done then you'll be free to leave," Kiel said. "You'll be given the gear that you'll need. If you're caught you'll certainly be executed so I'd be careful if I were you. You may leave."

Drizzt left the room and a guard gave him what was needed then led him out of the guild. He headed up the dark street in the direction the manor was supposed to be. He knew what he was planning to do was risky, but he could see no other way to do this. He reached the manor gates without any trouble. It was walled and a steel gate was tightly closed and locked. There was a bell on the wall. Drizzt took a deep breath then rang the bell.

A guard showed up with impressive speed. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"I wish to speak to the Lord of this house," Drizzt said.

"Lord Herrick sees no one without an appointment nor at this time of night," the guard said. "Go away until a decent hour and get an appointment."

Drizzt shrugged and walked away. He went down a long way then examined the wall. It was made of stone that was polished smooth, leaving no handholds. Drizzt nodded to himself, unsurprised. He pulled a grappling hook and some strong but light cord from the gear he had been given. He tossed the hook and heard a soft clink as it landed on the wall. He pulled gently until it caught on something. He yanked hard to make sure it was firmly caught then climbed up. He crouched on top of the wall and scanned the grounds. Nothing stirred, but the guild master had warned him that guard dogs roamed the manor's grounds.

A guard walked past on his patrol, walking directly under Drizzt without seeing him. _To the nine hells with sneaking around,_ Drizzt thought and leaped down. _I'll use the direct approach. _He walked directly towards the manor as if he had ever right to be there. He was halfway there when three burly mastiffs bounded from the shadows and blocked his way.

The large dogs snarled, baring impressive fangs. One began to bark loudly while the other two kept Drizzt where he was. Drizzt didn't try to move.

Soon two guards showed up. "What in the nine hells are you doing on Lord Herrick's property?" one demanded.

Drizzt quelled several sarcastic responses before answering. "I'm here to see Lord Herrick with an urgent message. His life is in danger," he said.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" the second guard demanded.

"You don't, but can you afford to risk that I'm not?" Drizzt asked.

The guards looked at each other then one ordered the dogs back. "Give up your weapons then we will take you to him," the first one said.

Drizzt did and they led him inside the manor. They took him to a small audience chamber, plainly but well-decorated.

A blond haired, blue eyed man eyed him from his seat. "Who are you? Why are you here?" he asked.

"Who I am isn't important right now. As for why I was sent here to kill you," Drizzt said casually. He heard weapons being drawn and braced himself for an attack….

Cliffhanger!!!! R/R please! Or the Drow gets it!!!


	27. Loopholes

Sigh, was hoping for a few more reviews before I did this chapter, ah well…

Chapter 27--Loopholes

The man raised his hand before any of the guards could strike. "Hold your attacks," he ordered.

"But Lord Herrick, he--" one began to protest.

"Wouldn't tell me he was going to kill me if he was going to do so," Herrick said. "Wait a moment, captain Tyrel." He leaned forward in his chair slightly. "Take off you hood. I wish to see your face."

Drizzt mentally prepared for an attack as he did so, but though several guards put their hands on their weapons, none attacked.

"Amazing, I have never seen a Drow before though I have heard things," Herrick remarked.

"I'm sure none of what you heard was good," Drizzt said ruefully.

"Very little, who are you?" Herrick asked.

"My name's Drizzt Do'Urden, my Lord," Drizzt said, "From Icewind Dale."

"I have heard stories of you. It's said you are an honorable man, a ranger. So why did you admit that you are here to kill me? Who sent you?" Herrick asked.

"I'm no murderer as you've all ready heard, Lord and it was the master of the thief's guild," Drizzt said.

Herrick's eyes flared. "That sneaky bastard! He'll pay for this!" he swore. "So what were you to do?"

"He said I was to swear to bring him your head or face life imprisonment," Drizzt said calmly.

"But you won't be able to do that now. You've broken your vow," Herrick said.

"Do you plan to go there with some men?" Drizzt asked.

"Most certainly," Herrick said. "This very night we shall go."

"Then I have kept my vow. The guild master said to bring him your head. He didn't say to bring just your head nor that I was to cut it off first," Drizzt said calmly.

Lord Herrick stared at Drizzt in stunned surprise for an instant then burst out laughing. "You are very clever, ranger," he said. "Few would have thought of that loophole. I'm surprised the guild master didn't catch that oversight!!" he laughed.

Even Captain chuckled. "You're clever indeed, Ranger Do'Urden. I agreed with Lord Herrick. Few would have thought of such a thing. Shall I prepare the men, my Lord?" he asked.

"Yes, prepare them swiftly," Herrick ordered. "We must hurry."

Tyrel bowed. "At once, my Lord," he said and hurried from the room all ready shouting orders.

You will show us the way?" Herrick asked Drizzt. 

"Yes, I have something I must retrieve," Drizzt said.

"Very well, what payment can I offer you for your warning?" Herrick asked.

Drizzt was about to say he needed no payment when he remembered. "I need swift passage back to Icewind Dale. I must get there as soon as possible," he said.

"I can arrange that. My fastest ship will be in the day after tomorrow. I'll have him take you aboard and put out as soon as possible," Herrick agreed.

""That's all the payment I need, my Lord," Drizzt said politely. It gave him hope; perhaps he would make it home before the child was born after all. _I'm coming, Catti-brie. Be strong for just a little longer, _he thought.

Faster then Drizzt thought all was ready and the left the manor house. Drizzt knew that there were a lot of risks in what they were doing. The guild master would have defenses other then his men. They would have to be ready for anything.

When they arrived at the building there were no guards at the door, a very bad sign. "Wait, there may be a trap," Drizzt said.

"Nonsense, the gutter rats just abandoned a sinking ship," one guard snorted. He tried the door before Drizzt could stop him. The Drow's sensitive ears caught a soft click as the door opened.

Drizzt moved fast as a cat. He tackled the guard as a crossbow bolt whizzed out of the darkness, barely missing as they fell. It stuck in another building with a thud.

Drizzt untangled himself from the guard and stood up. "If you want to get yourself killed wait for a time when others won't go with you," he snarled.

Captain Tyrel was glaring at the guard too and by his expression the guard would get a much worse punishment later.

Taking a deep breath, Drizzt entered the building warily…..

So what do you think of the loophole? Sneaky huh? And Drizzt is still keeping his word!! That guild master is in for a surprise, don't you think? R/R please!!!! 


	28. Invading Forces

Everyone enjoying this? How'd you like my loophole?

Chapter 28--Invading Force

The hall was dark with only a few torches lit. Drizzt searched the gloom carefully, but there were no signs of life. Now Drizzt knew that the thieves in the guild would probably flee if they could, but there should be guards.

"Looks like there's no one here. The cowards must have fled," a guard said.

"Yes, it does and that's when you should be the most cautious," Drizzt said. He started slowly down the hall, one hand going to one of the newly returned scimitars. His senses screamed danger as he moved forward. He stopped halfway down the hall suddenly.

"What's wrong? Why have you stopped?" Herrick asked.

Drizzt looked over his shoulder, noticing the spear one of the guards was carrying. "I need to borrow your spear," he said.

The guard hesitated then handed it over. Drizzt began tapping the butte of the spear on the floor in front of him. Suddenly there was a click and a rumble. Drizzt pulled the spear back just as a block from the ceiling crashed to the floor. Anyone who'd been in that spot would have been crushed.

Drizzt gave the spear back. "I think he has set traps along this hall to stop anyone from getting in. We'll have to move slowly and carefully," he said.

"Are you a thief?" a guard asked. "One would think so."

"No, I just have a sixth sense about finding traps," Drizzt said and moved on.

Drizzt could see fine, but that was not the case for the guards. Several times someone stumbled and almost fell.

Herrick had made his way to Drizzt's side. "So, ranger, where do you think the guards are?" he asked.

"Not sure, with the guild master or perhaps setting up an ambush," Drizzt replied.

They continued on their way until they reached the stairs. Drizzt frowned and turned to Lord Herrick. "I'll go up and make sure all is clear. Wait here," he said.

"Not alone, I'm going with you," Captain Tyrel said. His tone left no room for argument.

Drizzt decided not to waste time. "As you wish," he said and started up the stairs with Tyrel close behind. He paused to check each step, which meant it took a long time for them to get out of sight of the others.

Nothing happened all the way up two flights and that worried Drizzt. Something was wrong; he could feel it. They went slowly up the last flight of stairs.

Drizzt stopped short. There, in front of him, stood Kiel with six guards. A sudden hard push from behind sent him stumbling forward.

The six guards reacted immediately, tearing the blades from his hands then seizing his arms. He was forced to his knees at Kiel's feet.

Drizzt glared at Captain Tyrel. "You miserable traitor," he hissed.

"Oh, the captain was actually very loyal to his Lord so he had to be removed. Sarez is very good at removing people," Kiel said. "Show him."

The figure changed revealing a doppleganger. A shape changer that was neither male nor female with no identifying features. They were deadly assassins as well as skilled mimics. Just then Drizzt heard the clash of weapons from below. 

"It looks like you were right about the ambush. What a pity," Kiel said. "We'll return to my chambers. Take the Drow to the dungeon below. Sarez, retake the good captain's form and make sure Herrick doesn't survive."

The doppleganger changed form. "He'll die by my dagger, master," he said then hurried off towards the fight.

Drizzt struggled against the guards hold as he was dragged roughly away.

Once in his chamber, Kiel ordered Zara summoned. When she arrived he studied her. "Is it ready?" he asked.

"It will be tomorrow, it's a difficult spell," Zara said.

"It'll work as you claimed?" Kiel asked.

"Yes master, he'll be yours to command," Zara said.

"Leave me, finish the spell. It had better work for your sake, mage," Kiel warned.

Zara bowed and left the room. She hated the way he treated her--like a servant. Perhaps she could turn the spell to her advantage…..

Like it? Then R/R please!!


	29. Desperate Tactics

All right folks, here's the next part. This story is also on a Drizzt fan site called Lavender Eyes. It's a neat site with fiction and great artwork. Check it out and review me there as well if you wish. I'd like that….Cheers!!

Chapter 29--Desperate Tactics

Drizzt fought the guards as he was dragged towards a stairway leading down. He wasn't going to meekly submit to being locked up again. When they were halfway down the steps Drizzt got an idea. He pretended to stumble. One guard's grip loosened as he tried to prevent him from falling and Drizzt's hand closed around a dagger on the guard's side. He yanked it free and plunged it into the guard's side, glad he wasn't wearing armor.

The guard yelled and released Drizzt then lost his balance. He plunged headlong down the steps. There was a loud snap as he neck broke. The other guard kept his grip--unfortunately.

Drizzt twisted in his grip and booted him solidly in the groin, a mean trick, but an effective one. The guard shrieked girlishly and dropped to his knees, clutching himself. Drizzt clobbered him over the head, knocking him out. He grabbed the scimitars and belted them on before heading up the stairs. He ran back to the stairway that Lord Herrick and his guards had been waiting at the bottom of and hurried down. There was no one there, except for some bloodstains on the floor and splatters of it on the wall.

"Damn, I'm to late," Drizzt groaned. A sixth sense warned him of danger. He whirled and dodged to the left. The dagger aimed for his back missed him all together.

"Lucky, Drow, but will you be so lucky again!" Sarez hissed. "I will recapture you for my master. He has plans for you, dark one."

"I'm not interested in finding out his plans, assassin," Drizzt retorted. "Where are Lord Herrick and his men?"

Sarez laughed. "Dead, all dead. They were fools to come and you were a fool to bring them; their deaths are on your hands."

Long ago that comment might have been stung. He knew better now. "I don't take the blame for that. They would have come weather I led them or not," he said.

Sarez snarled and slashed at him with the dagger, only to have it parried deftly aside. "You're good, I can see why the master wants your services on a more permanent basis," he said.

Drizzt noticed that the dagger dripped a blackish substance--some type of poison. He had to avoid getting the slightest scratch. "I'd never serve him no matter what he threatened," he retorted as he and the doppleganger circled each other warily.

"From what I've heard his sorceress had something to make you more obedient. I'll enjoy watching it being put to use," Sarez said. He jabbed out at Drizzt with the dagger again.

Drizzt struck out, trying to knock the dagger from his hand and thrust for the creature's throat with the other blade. He was shocked when the doppleganger didn't lose his grip and managed to get out of the way of the strike.

"I'm not that easy to beat," Sarez sneered. He drew a short sword that glowed with magic with his free hand and moved in confidently.

That confidence made Drizzt even more cautious. He had run into a doggleganger before and he knew how dangerous they could be. He parried a strike then struck at Sarez's face. The scimitar put out his left eye and slashed open his face.

Sarez staggered back screaming, as blood streamed down his face from the ruined eye and the deep cut. Drizzt leaped forward to push his advantage before the creature could recover.

"Damn you, Drow! Later, we will finish this. You haven't won yet," Sarez said. He yelled something then disappeared into thin air.

Drizzt sensed that the doppleganger was gone for now. He hurried off towards the guild master's audience chamber. He was careful to watch his back. Coming to the double doors, Drizzt pulled out the statuette and summoned Guenhwyvar then they plunged through the doors…

Next chapter soon--bye all!!! R/R please!!


	30. Confrontation

*Sigh* I know--I'm late again--for some reason I'm having a lot of trouble with this all the sudden….

Chapter 30--Confrontation

The moment Drizzt and Guenhwyvar entered the room Drizzt heard the click of crossbows. He flung himself into a forward roll. He heard bolts clatter against the floor, but none hit him. There was a loud roar and a scream. Guenhwyvar had gotten one of them.

Rolling to his feet, Drizzt looked around. Kiel sat in his chair with two men wearing swords guarding him. Drizzt's eyes narrowed when he noticed his scimitars lying on the floor next to the chair.

"You're becoming very troublesome. Drop the weapons and call off the beast or I'll have the guards kill you," Kiel threatened.

Drizzt glanced around. Seven guards, including the two at the front and the two crossbowmen. The third lay dead at Guenhwyvar's feet. They hadn't reloaded yet, obviously afraid of the cat.

"Well? Drop them, Drow! You 're outnumbered!" Kiel said.

Drizzt looked back at him. "Ten against two is unfair," he agreed.

A triumphant smile started to spread across Kiel's face, but Drizzt's next remark wiped it off.

"We could wait for you to call reinforcements," Drizzt offered. 

Kiel glared at him. "You'll pay for your insolence once you're recaptured, Drow," he warned.

Suddenly a chill shot down Drizzt's spine and he jumped aside.

Sarez stumbled past him, invisibility spell broken by his attack. "Damn you!!" he growled.

"Backstabbing a Drow doesn't work well, does it?" Drizzt remarked.

"Get him!! Bring him down, but don't kill him!!" Kiel yelled.

Five guards rushed him, drawing swords and spreading out to surround him. They started tightening the circle.

Drizzt didn't wait for them. He spun and leaped at one of the guards behind him. Startled the guard tried to block, but he was too late. Drizzt's strike slashed his throat and he crumpled to the ground.

One of the crossbowmen gathered his nerve and went to load his crossbow. The minute he did the panther leaped on him. Sharp claws raked and sharp teeth tore. He was dead in an instant. The second backed off, obviously having no interest in taking on the panther himself.

Two men were down now of the group that had surrounded Drizzt and now he was fighting defensively. He was allowing them to tire themselves a little. 

Sarez suddenly stepped forward into the fight, poisoned dagger and magic short sword in hand. "We shall see who wins this time," he said.

Several curses ran through Drizzt's mind. The Doppleganger was a dangerous foe that demanded his full attention, but the guards were in the way.

Sarez obviously knew that he had the advantage right now. He grinned nastily at Drizzt as he moved in to attack.

"Sarez, alive! Remember!!" Kiel yelled.

Sarez scowled, but smiled again. "Alive though not undamaged," he growled. He thrust out with the dagger, aiming for Drizzt's face. "An eye for an eye," he sneered.

Drizzt dodged the blow then hissed in pain as one of the guard's blades connected, slicing his leg. He thrust backwards with one scimitar and a heavy thud told him he had made a killing stroke. The leg wound stung, but it wasn't serious enough to hamper him.

Sarez took advantage of the distraction the guard had caused and stuck with his short sword aiming for Drizzt's shoulder. 

Drizzt snapped both blades into an X, a cross parry then kicked with all his might. His foot connected solidly into Sarez's stomach.

Sarez stumbled back, gasping for breath. He was vulnerable to an attack, but Drizzt was unable to take advantage of it. The guards closed the gap, blocking him off. Drizzt cursed as he parried their blows. Another guard's sword pricked his left shoulder before he was able to parry it aside, another nicked his ear. He was slowly being overwhelmed.

Sarez leaped into the fight once again, shouldering a guard aside. He struck while Drizzt was parrying two other blows. His poisoned dagger sank deep into Drizzt's right shoulder.

Drizzt cried out as pain ripped through him then his arm dropped limply to his side--useless. He couldn't hold the scimitar and it clanged to the floor.

Sarez laughed as he and the guards moved in to attack again.

Drizzt brought up his remaining weapon, eyes flaring. He was determined to go down fighting….

Cliffhanger--Thanks to my few but loyal readers!!!


	31. To The Last

Hi, darned writer's block and the plot bunnies are no help at all…. Who got snow? We got eight inches!!

Chapter 31--To The Last

"Surrender, Drow or you'll get hurt!" one guard sneered. He gestured with his sword, carelessly letting down his guard.

"You'll get hurt worse," Drizzt retorted and stabbed him through the heart.

Sarez lunged even as the guard fell, but suddenly Guenhwyvar leaped. Six hundred pounds of muscle slammed into the doppleganger's back and knocked him forward.

Drizzt barely jumped aside as the tangle of panther and doppleganger tumbled past, knocking over two other guards. That was what Drizzt needed, an opening to get to the heart of the problem. He dodged the tangle and went straight for the guild master.

The two personal guards moved in front of Kiel to intercept him. One slashed at his numb arm. Drizzt parried it aside, but winced as the other guard struck his good arm, cutting it deeply. Drizzt slashed at him, but he jumped back out of the way.

The bodyguards were used to fighting together and circled, keeping him between them. They struck at random so there was no pattern to take advantage of. 

"Enough! Take him down now!" Kiel shouted. The guards lunged as one.

Drizzt saw a chance and he took it. Summoning a globe of darkness around him, he dropped to the floor. There was a thud as the two men collided, hopefully skewering each other. He scrambled out of the globe and before Kiel could react he had a scimitar at his throat. "Call off your men or I'll give you a second smile," Drizzt demanded.

"Enough, back off--back off I said!!" Kiel said.

Guenhwyvar picked up the statuette in her mouth before coming to Drizzt's side. She nudged open Drizzt's belt pouch and dropped it inside. Afterwards she fetched the weapon belt with his scimitars and returned to his side.

Sarez staggered to his feet, trying to ignore multiple wounds. "If you harm our guild master we'll hunt you down and kill you," he warned.

"I've no intention of hurting him if you all cooperate. All of you get rid of your weapons and don't even think of trying to conceal any. I know all of the tricks for that," Drizzt said.

Assorted weapons hit the floor with loud clattering sounds then a woman walked in. "Guildmaster Kiel, the item is--" she topped short when she realized what was going on.

"You must be the mage I've heard about. Don't try to cast anything. If I even think you're chanting I'll kill him," Drizzt said. His eyes were grim and determined.

"You'll never get out of this place alive, Drow," Kiel warned.

"If I don't then neither will you," Drizzt promised. "Now stand up slowly. I might slip if you move to fast."

"You'll pay for this. I swear it," Kiel growled as he obeyed.

"Shut up. I'm not interested in your threats. All of you go over by the walls, you too, mage and don't try anything. I have nothing to lose," Drizzt warned.

The guards obeyed though Sarez's glare promised death later. "I'll track you down and kill you," he threatened.

"I'm not interested in your threats either," Drizzt snapped. He made Kiel walk ahead of him. Guenhwyvar stayed next to the guild master while Drizzt kept the scimitar pressed to his back. They made it through the double doors without incident and they closed behind them. Drizzt winced as tingles shot through his numbed arm then he found he could move it again. He reached with his free hand and took his weapons belt from Guenhwyvar. "Watch him, Guen," he said and dropped the ordinary scimitar to the floor then strapped on the belt and drew Twinkle. Using a pike from a decorative suit of armor and the scimitar he'd been given he used them through the door handles so it couldn't be opened from inside.

"So now what, Drow? Are you going to kill me?" Kiel demanded.

"No, you're taking a nap," Drizzt said with that he hit him with Twinkle's hilt, knocking him out. He pulled a bulging belt pouch off Kiel's hip and looked inside. It was stuffed with gold and silver coins. "Spoils of war," he muttered and fastened the pouch to his belt. He and the panther hurried out. They had to get out of the city fast as they could….

So you like? R/R!!!


	32. Over The Wall

I know it's been a week since I updated--Cringes--I didn't realize it had been so long--I'm sorry. I just am finding it's very hard to write Drizzt fictions. Don't abandon me now peoples!! I'll try to do better!!!

Chapter 32--Over The Wall

Drizzt sent Guenhwyvar home and pocketed the statuette before leaving the alley. He didn't want to attract attention, especially not now. He left the alley and looked around to get his bearings then headed to the closest part of the wall. Luck was with him and soon he was outside of the city and headed towards the next town. The sooner he bought passage on a ship away from here the safer he'd be. 

The next two weeks were completely uneventful. He wasn't attacked once and all he ran into were travelers and merchants. Once he reached the town he noticed the elderly mapmaker was right. It wasn't as large as the other city he'd come from, but it was a busy, bustling place. There was no wall so Drizzt was able to enter without hassles. A sign identified the city as Port White Sand.

Drizzt wasted no time and headed for the docks. He didn't know how long he had before the Thief's Guild started searching for him here. There were a lot of ships and all of them looked in good repair and quite respectful. _Don't just look at appearances, _Drizzt told himself sternly. He chose a ship and boarded.

Someone came over to him right away. "You seeking passage?" he asked.

"I need to get as close to Icewind dale as possible," Drizzt said.

"Ahh, you've picked the right ship then. We're going to Luskan and from there to Bryn Shander," he said. 

Drizzt could've cheered. "How much for passage?" Drizzt asked.

The Human looked Drizzt over shrewdly, especially his weapons and mithril chain mail. "A hundred gold, seventy-five if you'll hire on as a caravan guard," he said.

Drizzt had no difficulty with that, after all, he was going that way anyhow. "I'll hire onto the caravan," he agreed.

"Good, I'm Jules, the first mate. Come with me and we'll finalize the deal," Jules said. He led the way below where Drizzt paid for his passage. They would leave in three days.

**Meanwhile** 

Catti-brie sat in her favorite chair knitting a new blanket for the baby and singing a lullaby as she worked. A soft knock sounded on the door. Catti-brie got to her feet with some difficulty and opened it. "Oh, mornin' Delly," she said.

"Good morning, are you ready to go shopping?" Delly asked.

Catti-brie laughed. "I be ready enough, but I be thinking me belly's goin' to get in the way!" she said.

Delly laughed with her. "We'll take our time and rest often," she said and they left.

The shopping was very pleasant and soon they had their arms full. They were coming out of a shop when someone jostled Catti-brie's arm, making her drop some of her things.

The man stopped immediately. "I beg your pardon most humbly, my lady. Allow me," he said and gathered everything up. He smiled at her. He was handsome with green eyes and red hair. "Though I'm pleased to meet such a lovely lady. Are all you northern ladies so beautiful?" he asked. "If so I might stay for awhile longer then I planned."

Catti-brie was shocked to find she was blushing. "It's quite all right, sir," she said.

"Well. It was very clumsy of me, may I buy you ladies lunch?" he asked. "I'm called Larson, lady--?"

"Lady Do'Urden and this is Lady Battlehammer, sir, but it isn't necessary to buy us lunch," Catti-brie said.

"It would still be an honor. Please allow me this great honor," Larson said. He frowned then. "You're Drizzt Do'Urden's widow then. My deepest sympathies on your loss, my lady," he said.

"Thank you and I guess lunch would be nice," Catti-brie said.

"Wonderful! I'm very honored, if you'll follow me, ladies," Larson said gallantly and escorted them off towards a restaurant….

Little slick and a flirt--isn't he? R/R please---Puppy Eyes--unless you're angry at the delay!!!!


	33. Feeling Guilty

Hey, Salak--did you recover from your collision with the wall yet? *Snicker, Snicker* everyone is being so patient!! Thank you--Here's more….

Chapter 33--Feeling Guilty

Once they entered the restaurant they went to an empty table and Larson pulled out a chair for Catti-brie then Delly. After they were comfortable he seated himself.

A servant came over to them right away. She told them what was being served that day and took their orders.

"Bring a good wine that is suitable for all our orders, my dear," Larson said.

The girl curtsied. "Right away, sir," she said and hurried off to place the orders.

"So Lady Do'Urden, I imagine you're eager to have your little one," Larson said.

"Oh yes, very," Catti-brie said.

"I'm sure he will bring honor to both his parents names, my lady," Larson said.

Catti-brie blinked back tears. "You be very kind, sir," she said.

"Just Larson, lady," Larson said.

"Then just Catti-brie and Delly will be fine with us, right Delly?" Catti-brie said.

Delly nodded. "So where are you from, Larson?" she asked.

"My home's in Silverymoon. I'm sure you know it," Larson said.

"Yes, very well. We often visited there before I became pregnant," Catti-brie said.

The food and wine were served and they continued their conversation while they ate and drank.

Catti-brie found Larson both witty and kind and it seemed Delly did too. "Delly, I'm sorry. I'm exhausted and be needin' to go home," she said.

"Of course," Delly said and stood immediately. "Thank you for lunch, Larson."

"Yes, thank ye," Catti-brie said as she got to her feet.

Larson stood and bowed. "It was my pleasure, ladies. Do you need an escort home?" he asked. 

"Oh no, we'll be fine, but thank ye for offerin'," Catti-brie said before Delly could accept. 

"Your humble servant, ladies, perhaps we will see each other again--good day," Larson said. 

Delly turned to give her friend a concerned look as they walked slowly towards home with their packages.. "Cat, what's the matter?" she asked.

"I just--I don't know. It's just that it's only been a month and I felt guilty I suppose. I miss Drizzt so much that it's tearin' me apart," Catti-brie said.

Delly nodded. "Drizzt wouldn't mind you enjoying yourself, Cat," she said gently. "He would never begrudge you any happiness or comfort you could find. You know that."

"I'm not bein' ready for that, maybe after the babe is born, but not yet," Catti-brie said. They walked home without speaking then separated. 

Catti-brie went into the house and dumped her packages into a chair. She glanced over at the portrait of Drizzt and her on their wedding day and saw something hanging on it. Frowning, she went over and took it down to see what it was. She looked and her eyes widened then she screamed.

Wulfgar was just passing the house when he heard Catti-brie scream. He ran for the house as Delly emerged from theirs. The scream came again and Delly hurried after her husband.

Wulfgar burst through the door with Delly right behind him. They found Catti-brie standing in front of the fireplace. She was staring at something in her hand. She was white faced and shaking.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Do you need the midwife?" Delly asked. Her eyes were filled with concern and sympathy.

"Easy, Delly--Catti-brie, are you hurt?" Wulfgar asked. He was glad Colson was with Bruenor that day. She would have been quite scared by all this. She was having a hard time with her beloved uncle's death as it was.

Catti-brie shook her head no and held out her hand. Something tumbled out to hang on its silver chain. "I-I-I found this hangin' from our weddin' portrait. How could it be here? He was wearin' it when the four of you went on that hunt. How did it get here?"

It was the scrimshaw carving of a unicorn's head--the one Regis had carved--the one that Drizzt had always worn around his neck…

**Scary Music Plays** R/R please!!!


	34. Renewed Hope

Hi, had a great visit with my friend. She always brightens my day and now I feel ready to go!! Oops, I did lose Catti's accent, but I fixed that!!!

Chapter 34--Renewed Hope

"May I see that? It might be a stupid prank someone is pulling," Wulfgar said. "If it is I'll have the prankster's head when I find out who did it." He took the carving and examined it. He looked at the bottom because that was the best way to find out if it was Drizzt's. His face paled when he saw DD and R carved in the bottom. It was truly Drizzt's. "It's no prank," he whispered. "It's got Drizzt and Regis' initials carved on it."

Catti-brie took the carving back. "It's some kind of sign. I'm sure of it. Drizzt is alive and suren he'll find his way back to me," she whispered.

Delly hugged her. "I hope so, Cat. Are you all right now?"

"Yes, I think I'll be lyin' down awhile," Catti-brie said. Once Catti-brie was alone she went upstairs and for the first time since Drizzt had disappeared-- she went into the master bedroom. She laid down and put the carving around her neck then clutched it in her hand. It soothed her and she fell asleep.

*Three Days Later*

Drizzt stood at the railing of the ship, watching Port White Sand recede in the distance. At last he was on his way home. He hoped there would be no more delays. _May Mielikki make it so, _he thought.

One thing Drizzt had always hated about sea travel was the monotony. Since he had paid for passage he wasn't expected to do anything. He almost wished he were. The cabin was small and cramped. Most of the crew completely ignored his existence, except for Jules. He had been introduced to Captain Garth who had nodded curtly and told him to make sure he stayed out of the crew's way.

Drizzt wandered over to the railing and leaned against it, looking down at the water. He remembered the comradeship he had enjoyed on the Sea Sprite wistfully. _Forget it, you'll be off this ship soon enough and you won't have to see anyone on this ship again, _he thought.

Jules came up to him. "Didn't you hear me call? Lunch is ready," he said.

Drizzt managed to hide a grimace. The ship's cook wasn't very good. Drizzt had certainly had enough dried fish and biscuits to last him for centuries! "Thanks, but I'm not hungry, Jules," he said.

Jules shrugged. "As you wish, but don't skip meals often or the captain will be on you about it," he said and walked away.

Drizzt returned his gaze back to the brilliant blue water and allowed his thoughts to wander to more pleasant times. He would be glad to get off this ship and to get back to Icewind Dale.

A shove against his shoulder brought Drizzt out of his thoughts. He looked up to see one of the crew members. "The captain wants to speak to ya right now. He's in his cabin," he said.

"Thank you," Drizzt said and headed that way. Once there he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Garth yelled.

Drizzt did so. "You wished to speak to me?" he asked.

Garth didn't even look up from the papers he was looking at. "Close the door," he ordered.

Drizzt bristled a bit at being ordered like a servant, but he bit it back. He was the captain and had a right to give orders after all. He closed the door.

Garth raised his head and studied him. He didn't offer him a chair. "Jules tells me that you agreed to be one of the caravan guards, why?" he asked.

"I'm heading that way and I live in Ten-Towns so I know the terrain well. I felt I could be of great help. That's all," Drizzt said.

"Remember whose in charge and we'll get along fine. You can go now. Just remember what I said about staying out of the crew's way," Garth said. He went back to his papers as if Drizzt no longer existed.

__

Yes sire, Drizzt thought sarcastically and left the cabin. This was going to be a long journey…..

So how'd you like it? Isn't the captain a jerk? R/R please!!!


	35. Waiting and Hoping

Welcome to my new reviewers!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 35--Waiting and Hoping

Catti-brie woke early the next morning, feeling better then she had for a long time. She rose from the bed and went to freshen up a bit. She went downstairs and went into the living room. She stood gazing at the portrait while toying with the carving around her neck. "Be brining' yerself back to me, Drizzt or I'll come after ye meself," she whispered. "Our babe will be needin' his da." Sighing, she went into the kitchen and fixed herself breakfast. She spent the morning sewing things for the baby and thinking. At around noon someone knocked on the door.

It was Larson. "Good day to you, my Lady," he said. He bowed gallantly and offered a bouquet of flowers. "You are even lovelier then before."

"What do ye want?" Catti-brie asked. She made no move to accept the flowers.

"I thought perhaps you would join me for lunch and a stroll afterwards," Larson said.

"I be honored, but I must refuse. I thank ye just the same. Me husband hasn't yet been gone two months and we think he might be alive. He'll find his way back to me," Catti-brie said.

"That is good, my Lady. I hope you are right. Good day to you," Larson said. He bowed again and walked away.

Catti-brie closed the door and returned to her sewing. Somehow without meaning too she fell asleep on the couch. Loud knocking on the door awoke her several hours later. She got up and opened it. "Oh, hello, da," she said.

Bruenor entered the house. "The boy told me about the carving, me girl. Are ye alright?" he asked.

"Yes, it gives me hope that Drizzt is alive and he'll come back," Catti-brie said.

"We all be hoping that, me Catti-brie. Ye be needin' anything?" Bruenor asked.

"No, I'm fine. I was making things for the baby and I guess I feel asleep," Catti-brie admitted.

"Ye feel like a bit of food? I'd be glad to enjoy lunch with me girl if ye feel up to it?" Bruenor asked.

"I would like that, da. Let me fetch me cloak then I'll be ready to go," Catti-brie said. She went and got it then they left the house together.

*Meanwhile*

The ship had stopped at a port town Drizzt had never heard of to pick up more cargo and sell some of it they were carrying. They would be there for three days so Drizzt decided to go have a look around. The city was busy and crowded. Conversations were held in a wide variety of tongues. Some Drizzt had never heard before; it fascinated him. He was looking at some goods in one of the stalls when he sensed someone behind him. He whirled, instinctively tensing for battle.

A huge man stood behind him wearing brightly colored clothes that bordered on being gaudy. He said something, but Drizzt couldn't understand a word of it. He shrugged and shook his head. He hoped he would understand then he turned away.

A hand clamped down hard on Drizzt's shoulder, making him wince in pain, then he was jerked around to face the man again. He said something again, but Drizzt still couldn't understand him. Drizzt noticed with concern that people were moving back to make room.

The last thing Drizzt wanted to do was get into a fight in a strange city where he didn't know the laws that governed it. An arm suddenly fell across his shoulders. He looked to see who it was. It was Shauna!

Shauna smiled at the man and said something. She winked at him then laughed.

The man laughed too and said something in return. He held out his hand and Shauna dropped four gold coins into it. The man walked off 

Drizzt tried to pull away, but Shauna's grip tightened so he couldn't then he felt something sharp jab him in the ribs. He stopped struggling.

"We have to have a little talk, dark one. I never thought I'd be lucky enough to run into you. Walk and don't try to draw a weapon or I'll cut you," Shauna warned.

"There are too many people around for you to do that," Drizzt hissed.

"They won't interfere. Why should they care if I hurt or kill you? We're foreigners. Move; now," Shauna said.

Drizzt had no choice and moved. They came to a warehouse. Shauna opened the door and forced Drizzt inside then closed the door behind them. Suddenly Drizzt was slammed against the door with her dagger at his throat. "You got me tossed off my own ship. My men committed mutiny. Do you realize what a precarious position you're in right now?" Shauna hissed. She pressed the dagger tighter against his throat, drawing blood.

"That is hardly my fault. Did you expect me to meekly allow myself to be sold into slavery?" Drizzt demanded.

"I should have left you at that man's mercy. He was planning to take you if you wouldn't come quietly. There are a lot of slavers in this town, dark one. You are very exotic and that makes you valuable goods," Shauna said. She smiled and Drizzt didn't like the look in her eyes…..

Shauna's back and I bet she's not happy about what happened when Drizzt escaped!!!! R/R please!!!

  



	36. Razor Edge

This chapter is going to be very ugly and bloody--just so you know…Welcome to my newest reader!!!I did call Drizzt Legolas in the first sentance! *Snicker* Thanks for pointing that out LirielMe--I fixed it!!

Chapter 36--Razor Edge

Drizzt winced as the dagger cut deeper into his throat. He was sure Shauna was going to kill him. _Catti-brie, I'm sorry. I tried to get back to you, _he thought. 

"You think I'm going to kill you?" Shauna said. "I'm going to do far worse then that." She hit him in the temple with the hilt of the dagger and he crumpled to the ground. She bound his hands and feet securely. She took off his weapons and tossed them aside then waited for him to awaken. Finally he did; she laid the dagger on his cheek just below his left eye. "Do you remember Erik? He died trying to protect me. He was more then a crewmember. He was my brother!" she snarled.

Drizzt watched her, trying to hide his apprehension. His heart thundered in his ears.

"Such lovely eyes you have, dark one. I have heard there is no pain like the loss of an eye. I wonder what it's like to lose two. I imagine the pain is excruciating," Shauna mused. "Did you think I would kill you? No, that would be too merciful. I suppose I should gag you as well, but I won't. I want to hear you scream."

Drizzt struggled against the bonds. With time he could get loose, but he knew he had none. Trapped, he forced himself to meet her eyes defiantly. He wouldn't cringe.

"So brave, we'll see if that lasts," Shauna taunted. She raised the dagger. "Enough time wasted. Prepare yourself, Drow." 

Drizzt screamed once as the dagger slashed across his eyes. The pain was too much and he blacked out.

Shauna wiped her dagger clean. She took what money he had then left the warehouse. She was satisfied with her revenge.

Aysha had been shopping with a friend when she heard the faint scream. None of the Humans around her seemed to notice or if they had didn't care. She turned to her friend. "Did you hear, Vanna?" she asked.

"Yes, it came from over there. That warehouse, I think," Vanna said. They hurried that way and saw a woman come out of the warehouse holding a dagger 

The woman didn't seem to notice them and seethed the dagger as she walked off.

They entered the warehouse and paused to let their eyes adjust to the dim light. Vanna's eyes adjusted first. "Oh, Goddess, Aysha! Look!" she said.

"Oh no!" Aysha gasped. They hurried to the motionless figure's side and knelt. Aysha noticed he was bound, but that was forgotten when she saw the ugly slash across his eyes that seeped blood and fluid. "Go back to the temple and get help. We'll need a litter. Hurry, Vanna! I'll stay with him," she said.

"I'll hurry fast as I can," Vanna said. She scrambled to her feet and hurried off.

"Who could do such a cruel thing to someone. Don't worry, I'll help you the best I can," Aysha said. She closed her eyes and began to pray for a spell of healing from the Dark Maiden.

*Meanwhile*

Vanna burst into the temple, breathless. "H-help, we need a l-iitter!" she panted.

Kisha, a High Priestess, hurried over to her as she was trying to catch her breath. "What ever is wrong, child?" she asked.

"Drow male, he's really hurt. Someone slashed him right across the eyes. Aysha's with him, but we need help," Vanna said.

"One of us?" Kisha asked, immediately gesturing to two followers. "Fetch a litter quickly."

"No, a stranger, I think," Vanna said. Soon she was leading the two men back to the warehouse.

Aysha finished her prayer and let out a sigh of relief. The Dark Maiden had heard her prayers and answered, even though she was only a novitiate. The wound wasn't completely healed, but it was much better then it had been. "Thank you, Lady. Thank you," she whispered. She looked up when Vanna and the men entered. "He's bound. Can you cut him free?" she asked.

One of them did then they gently lifted the still unconscious Drow on the litter. They headed back to the temple as quickly as possible…..

Whoever guesses who the Dark Maiden is gets a cyber cookie!! R/R please!!!


	37. Safe Haven

Those of you that guessed Ellistraee are right!! *Passes out cyber cookies* Thank you and welcome to my new reviewers!! Dragoneyes, people accept Drizzt. At least some do. You'll find out why people get along with them as I go…

Chapter 37--Safe Haven

The return to consciousness was slow. The first thing Drizzt noticed was it was pitch dark then he remembered what had happened. He blinked and everything was still dark. _Goddess, she's blinded me! _He thought. There was no pain though and there should be. He was also lying on something soft. His senses cleared more; he realized he was blindfolded. He reached out to pull it away then someone grabbed his wrist. He started, angry with himself. He hadn't heard anyone.

"Don't take off the bandages. Your eyes are not fully healed yet," a woman said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Drizzt asked.

"I'm Aysha and you're in the temple of Ellistraee. A friend and I found you in the warehouse. Thankfully the Dark Maiden allowed me a healing spell to heal your eyes. You should be fine in a couple more weeks. The bandage can come off in a week," the woman said.

"Ellistraee?" Drizzt asked. 

"She is the goddess of Drow who have chosen to return to the lands above and the life they once led," Aysha explained. She felt the strange Drow tense under her touch.

"You are Drow?" he asked.

"Yes," Aysha said. She felt him tense even more. "You don't need to be afraid. Ellistraee is nothing like Lloth and we won't hurt you."

Drizzt wasn't sure why, but somehow he believed her. He pulled his hand away. "Thank you for you help," he said.

"You're welcome. So what's your name?" Aysha asked.

"Drizzt Do'Urden," Drizzt said.

"You're the guardian ranger of Icewind Dale! I've heard much about you," Aysha said. "Oh, I shouldn't be chattering at you. You need to rest all you can. It will help you heal."

Drizzt couldn't deny he was tired. Almost against his will he slowly fell back to sleep.

Aysha rose quietly to return to her duties. She glanced at the wedding ring Drizzt wore. _Perhaps we can find a way to get a message to his family. That will have to wait until he wakes up again, _she thought.

Drizzt slept for a long time when he awoke he heard someone moving around. "Aysha?" he asked.

Someone moved to his side and sat down. "No, I am Sabrae, one of the High Priestesses of this temple," she said.

"Well-met, Lady," Drizzt said quietly.

"I am pleased to meet the Dark Elven ranger of the northlands. We have heard many things about you," Sabrae said. "Are you in pain?"

"No. I'm fine, Lady," Drizzt said.

Sabrae laughed. "Just Sabrae will do. You're wearing a wedding ring, I see. Would you like us to send your family a message to let them know where you are? We have magical means to do so," she said.

"I would be most grateful if you would, Sabrae. I'm sure that Catti-brie's very upset," Drizzt said.

"I will go and do so at once. Since I know who you are it can be done easily. Rest and don't worry. You'll be able to return to them as soon as you heal," Sabrae said. "You must be hungry and thirsty by now. You've slept almost a day and a half. I'll have food brought to you." She rose and left, closing the door softly behind her.

Drizzt sighed. He felt like a huge weight had been removed from his chest. At least his friends would know he was alive and safe.

Sabrae went to the chamber where spells were cast and began her preparations for the long rather complicated spell. Finally she took her place and began to chant. A cloudy figure appeared in front of her. "Take this message to Catti-brie of Icewind Dale and be swift," she said. She told it the message and had it repeat it. Satisfied, she sent it on its way. The message would be delivered very soon.

Aysha was the one that brought the food. She sat beside him while he ate. "I'm looking forward to the time when I am old enough to go on my pilgrimage in the Dark Maiden's service. I want to see new places. I've never been out of the city. I've never seen the underdark either. I was born on the surface, but I've read about it. It sounds beautiful, but terrible at the same time," she said.

"That's an apt description. I don't miss it myself, but I suppose that's no surprise to you," Drizzt said.

"No, it isn't. Tell me about your friends and the Dale. I'd really like to know," Aysha said. She listened closely as Drizzt talked…..

So what did you guys think? R/R please……


	38. A Welcome Message

Sorry, keep getting stuck on this for some reason…ah well, my other fics are doing okay at least…

Chapter 38--A Welcome Message

Catti-brie looked up when some one knocked on the door. After a brief struggle, she got to her feet and opened it. A vaguely humanoid figure that seemed made of mist stood there.

"Don't be alarmed. I bring a message from High Priestess of Ellistraee, Sabrae, from the city of Delvar. Drizzt Do'Urden is alive and safe. We found him injured, but the wound is mending well and he should be able to continue his journey soon. If you wish to send a reply tell my messenger and he will bring it to me," the figure said.

Tears of relief stung Catti-brie's eyes. "Thank ye from the bottom of my heart, Lady. Drizzt, I love ye and the babe is fine. I hope ye can be makin' it back before the birth, but if not that be fine. Come home soon. We'll be waiting," Catti-brie said.

The messenger repeated the message then disappeared, presumably to take back the message back to who sent it.

Catti-brie put on her cloak and went next door to tell Delly, Wulfgar, and Colson. When Delly let her in, Catti-brie was delighted to find Bruenor was there as well. Heart light, she told them what the messenger had said.

"That be the best durned news I'm for hearin'. So the Drow's in one piece and will be comin' back, eh?" Bruenor asked. 

"That's what I be told," Catti-brie said. "Me babe will have his da after all." She laid her hand on her stomach.

"That's so wonderful. I'm so glad for you, Cat," Delly said, hugging her friend.

"It's that all right. I thought we lost him!" Wulfgar said. Someone knocked on the door and Wulfgar opened it. It was Regis. 

Colson bounded over to him and hugged him. "Uncle Drizzt is coming home, Uncle Regis!!!" she cried.

Regis stared at them, even as he returned Colson's hug.

"I received a message from a priestess in a city called Delvar. Drizzt's alive and well. He was hurt, but she said he was fine. He should be able to come home soon," Catti-brie said.

"Thank the Gods for that. Thank all the Gods for that," Regis murmured.

The six of them were jubilant at the news and looked forward to the return of the missing member of their unusual family. All would be right again when he returned safely.

*Meanwhile*

Her magical messenger returned and gave Sabrae the answering message. She dismissed it and went to the infirmary to relay it to Drizzt.

"So when is the baby due?" Sabrae asked after she'd given him Catti-brie's message.

Drizzt did some quick mental figuring. "A month and a half. I won't be able to get there before the baby is born," he said. He hated to break his word to Catti-brie about being at her side when the time came, even though it wasn't his fault.

"Your first?" Sabrae asked.

Drizzt nodded. "Lady, there was something I had been wanting to ask you. How is it that the Humans here accept your presence so easily?" he asked.

Sabrae laughed. "They didn't at first. You see while I was on my pilgrimage I found a man that had been attacked by bandits. He was very near death and thanks to the grace of the Dark Maiden I was able to heal him. You can imagine his horror when he first woke up," she said.

Drizzt chuckled at the image that came to mind. "I can indeed," he said.

"Eventually he calmed down when I showed him my symbol and he saw it wasn't Lloth's. He was a wealthy man and very prominent in this city. He convinced the lord of this place that we meant no harm and we were allowed to build this temple on the outskirts of the city. It took nearly thirty years, but the city folk came to accept us. We aid the people here whenever we can," Sabrae said.

"I'm glad for your good fortune," Drizzt said.

"As for you rest and heal, perhaps there is a way to get you home for the birth of the child. I will consider it carefully," Sabrae said. She left the room and went to the chapel. She knelt and lost herself in prayer to the Dark Maiden…perhaps an idea would come to her. She could understand the urgency Drizzt felt to get home before the birth…

So how was that? Besides a little late? Sorry again, R/R please……


	39. Calling In Favors

Hi, here we go again, I believe this fiction is almost done. Anyone want another?

Chapter 39--Calling In Favors

The next seven days were the longest of Drizzt's life. He had always hated to be confined and it was driving him crazy.

On the seventh day Sabrae entered the room. Well, it's time to remove those bandages. Now listen, I want you to keep your eyes closed and don't open them until I tell you," she said.

Drizzt nodded and closed his eyes. He felt the bandages being removed.

"All right, now open your eyes, but do it slowly," Sabrae said.

Drizzt obeyed and to his relief found he could see. Relief surged through him at that. He had been worried about losing his sight.

"So how's your vision? Any problems?" Sabrae asked.

"It's a little blurry," Drizzt said.

"That should fade in another week or so," Sabrae soothed. "Aysha said the cut was deep and bloody."

"I can never thank any of you enough for your help," Drizzt said.

"Ellistraee wishes us to help those who need it," Sabrae said. "This, I believe, is yours." She handed him Guenhwyvar's statuette.

Drizzt felt guilty. He hadn't even asked about her.

Sabrae seemed to catch some of his thoughts. "You asked about her several times while you were recovering. We kept telling you she was safe. You must have remembered. We recovered your weapons as well," she said. "I must go and tend to some things. Aysha will be by to show you around our temple."

Aysha came in twenty minutes later, smiling brightly. "Hi, you look much better now," she said. "Are you ready for that tour?" she asked cheerfully.

"Lead the way," Drizzt said, returning the smile.

Aysha led him from one part of the temple to the next. "We are a small group. Three high priestesses and seven priestesses and fifteen novitiates," she explained. 

"Why isn't there a chapel?" Drizzt asked.

"Worship ceremonies are help outside, usually in the evening around a bonfire," Aysha explained. "We are expected to be skilled dancers, singers and play and instrument. We also learn hunting and cooking. We are expected to learn new things and share them with others."

They exited the temple and stepped out into a garden. "This is my favorite place. I come out here when I want to think or just be alone," Aysha said. "We grow many different spices for cooking and healing. Some are very rare. I'll show you."

Drizzt listened closely as she pointed out the more exotic herbs and explained their uses.

*Meanwhile*

Sabrae left the temple and walked to a large house not far from them. She knocked loudly and waited. The door opened, revealing an elderly Human man. "Good day, Taurin," she said.

"A good day to you, Lady Sabrae. Please, come in," Taurin said, stepping aside. She did and he closed the door behind her. "Now what may I do for you?" he asked.

"I need you to do something for me," Sabrae said.

"I would be glad too. Your folk saved my life. What is it?" Taurin asked.

Sabrae explained everything to him. "Can you do it?" she asked.

"I have a spell that will work. Let me know when you are ready for me to do it and I will," Taurin said.

"Thank you, Taurin, I must get back now," Sabrae said. After they'd said their good byes, Sabrae left. She was well pleased with herself. She returned to the temple and sought out Drizzt and Aysha, finally finding them in the garden. "I have news for you, Drizzt. You will be home in plenty of time for your child's birth. In seven days after your eyes heal completely, a wizard friend of mine will gate you safely back to Icewind Dale," Sabrae said.

Drizzt's eyes brightened. "I can't thank you or your friend enough," he said.

"You can start by attending our worship tonight," Sabrae said. She walked off.

Aysha looked pleased. "I think it's a good idea that you attend. I think you'll enjoy it even though you don't follow her. I'll probably be in the circle of dancers tonight," she said.

"I'm sure I will," Drizzt said.

Aysha smiled…..

Finally the poor Dark Elf gets a break, but only 'cause I decided to show mercy!! R/R please!!!


	40. Starlight Dance

Well, this is almost over, but there will be others never fear though it might be awhile…Thanks all for reviewing and offering helpful comments. It is appreciated!!!

Chapter 40--Starlight Dance

The worship of Ellistraee was much different then any Drizzt had seen. They went to a large clearing in a plains area behind the temple and a large fire was lit. Food was prepared and served. It was not just Drow either; there were Humans among the followers as well. This caught Drizzt a bit of guard, but it interested him as well.

After everyone had eaten their fill some of the priestesses took out flutes and harps and began to play. Other followers stood and danced about the fire clad in all but transparent shifts that swirled around their lithe bodies like smoke.

Aysha tried to get Drizzt to join the dance, but he had laughed and refused. He was content watching from where he was.

After about an hour a Human woman walked up to him and sat down. "You're one of Ellistraee's faithful, are you?" she asked.

"No, I follow Mielikki," Drizzt said.

"So you're a ranger then?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Drizzt said.

"I'm Susa," she said, "and you are?"

"Drizzt Do'Urden, lady," Drizzt said politely.

"The ranger of Icewind Dale? Rumors have been going about of your death," Susa said.

"As you can see I'm quite alive," Drizzt said.

"I never thought that I'd ever meet you. I've heard so many stories of you and your friends," Susa said.

"Bards," Drizzt muttered. "Which one? The one where Wulfgar knocked a dragon from the sky with Aegis-fang or when we defeated an army of demons?"

Susa grinned. "Actually I was thinking of the one where you disguised yourself as a woman to free a kidnapped noblewoman from a Pasha's harem," she said.

Drizzt scowled. _If I ever catch the bard who is singing that and if he's playing a stringed instrument I swear I'll wrap the strings around his throat, _he vowed silently. "I've never disguised myself as a woman for any reason," he said aloud.

Susa laughed. "I never truly thought you did, but it's a rather cute story just the same," she said.

"I suppose, I've never heard it. I've just heard of it," Drizzt said.

Aysha joined them. "I don't suppose you've changed your mind about that dance, have you?" she asked brightly. 

"I would probably embarrass us both by falling on my face or worse," Drizzt said. 

"Besides we're having a conversation and you're interrupting us," Susa added.

Drizzt was rather annoyed by her rudeness. "On second thought I'll risk looking foolish if you're willing to risk it," he said, standing.

"I'll willing, let's go," Aysha said and they joined the dancers, leaving Susa to pout.

It actually wasn't so bad. All you had to do was follow the rhythm of the music. There was no one style like there was with most Human dances.

"You aren't that bad at this, but why'd you change your mind so suddenly?" Aysha asked.

"I didn't like how rude Susa was being to you," Drizzt admitted.

"She's a bit of a snob and an awful flirt, but you get used to her," Aysha shrugged.

They stopped talking then and lost themselves in the music and beauty of the night. It was dawn before the dance ended.

Drizzt stood quietly, enjoying the sight though his vision was still a bit fuzzy.

"Don't burden your eyes. They're not done healing yet," Sabrae warned, coming up beside him. "So did you like our dance?"

"It was very enjoyable and much different then I thought it would be," Drizzt said.

"I'm pleased you enjoyed it," Sabrae said. She stood beside Drizzt until the sun had fully risen. "Come, we should get back now."

Reluctantly, Drizzt followed her and the others back to the temple….

How's that? R/R please!!!


	41. Reunited At Last

Hi, welcome to my newest reviewer. I'm glad you like it!!

Chapter 41--Reunited At Last

It had been the longest two weeks of Drizzt's life, but finally it was time to go. After saying his good byes Sabrae led him to the wizard's house. She knocked on the door and it opened.

"Hello Sabrae, all is ready," Taurin said. He nodded to Drizzt as he ushered them inside. 

"Do you know where to set the gate?" Sabrae said.

Of course, say your good byes and I will do the spell," Taurin said.

Drizzt turned to Sabrae. "Thank you for all your folk has done for me. You will always be welcome in my home," he said.

"Perhaps you will bring your wife and child to visit when the babe can travel. Good bye and good luck to you," Sabrae said.

Taurin began to chant and a shimmering gate appeared. "Go, I can not hold it long," he said.

Drizzt turned and plunged through the gate. He found himself on the tundra within sight of Lonelywood. He headed for home as quickly as he could. Their house was dark and quiet. _She's probably at Wulfgar's and Delly's, _he thought and headed that way. He went up onto the porch and knocked.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Wulfgar called. The door swung open to reveal Wulfgar. He stared, eyes widening.

"Good evening, Wulfgar," Drizzt said.

"Drizzt! Thank the Gods!" Wulfgar said. "You're truly alive." He swept his friend into a bear hug.

"Ouch, I soon won't be if you don't let up!" Drizzt gasped.

Wulfgar let him go and ushered him inside and closed the door. Everyone is in the next room. Come on," he said.

When Drizzt and Wulfgar entered the room Regis, Bruenor and Delly stared at him in stunned shock. 

Regis was first to react. He leaped up and hugged him. That got everyone moving in a flurry of greetings and hugs and a few tears.

"Where's Cat and Colson?" Drizzt asked when things had settled.

"Colson's in bed. We'll let her sleep. Catti-brie is sleeping in the first guest room on the left, but I'm sure she won't mind being woken up," Delly said. "Go to her, Drizzt. We'll have time to catch up later."

"Thank you, Delly," Drizzt said. He headed for the stairs.

"Elf, don't ye ever be scarin' us like that again or I'll have yer hide," Bruenor grumbled. 

"I'll try," Drizzt replied and walked upstairs then entered the room. He left the door partly open for light. He went over beside the bed to look down at her. Catti-brie had never looked so beautiful to him as she did at that moment. He sat down on the edge of the bed then shook her shoulder gently. "Cat, wake up," he said.

Catti-brie stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at Drizzt for a long minute, as she got fully awake. Her eyes widened. "Drizzt? No, am I dreamin'?" she whispered. She touched his face with a trembling hand.

Drizzt covered her hand with his. "No dream, love. I'm home," he said.

"Drizzt! Oh, thank the Gods! I be thinkin' I'd lost ye!" Catti-brie cried. She sat up and flung her arms around him.

"I missed you, Cat," Drizzt whispered, "I'm sorry for the worry I caused you." He hugged her close then felt something hit his stomach.

"The babe's kickin'. He's glad his da is back too," Catti-brie whispered. "Ye kept yer promise too."

"I always try too," Drizzt whispered back.

Catti-brie pulled back and studied her husband's face. "What be this from?" she asked, tracing the faint scar Shauna's knife had left.

"It's nothing. Just the wound I had to recover from, but it's healed now. I just want to hold you for a while. I'll explain everything later," Drizzt said.

"All right," Catti-brie said and rested her head on his shoulder.

Nothing mattered to either of them except that they were together again. That was all they needed for now….

Aww, happy chappie. I figured I'd made our favorite Dark Elf suffer enough!!! R/R please!!!


End file.
